


Of Gods and Men

by Gilthlonel



Series: Make Your Own [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Psychological Torture, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilthlonel/pseuds/Gilthlonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally starting into Lightning Returns: 13 days until the end. 13 days of war and hunger and strife. The time of Etro's bid and Noel's wish to be reunited with Hope are Lightning's burden as she resolves to right her wrongs to her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I return! So, lots of personal drama and family issues have settled for the moment. And I realized that I wrote most of this sequel without posting any of it. Whooops!
> 
> So yeah, not dead, still writing and I think that covers it all.. Anyways. This is the 3rd part of Make Your Own. I have no particular schedule for posting. And there is one last story after this.
> 
> Anyways.... Let's get started!

Hope sat on the couch within the Ark. The place was unbearably bright at times but in the past two years he had sort of gotten use to it. Mostly though, he hated it and he hated Bhunivleze. Not that that could do anything for him. Today was meant to be a different kind of day though. The voice inside, the god, seemed happy and the light around him was practically pulsing with excitement.

There were thirteen days left and that meant the Savior was coming.

Hope had a few tricks still up his sleeve but as he patiently waited for the Savior to appear his mind was still filled with unbearable light. Bhunivelze might technically be sleeping but he was also now apart of Hope. Filling the void that was left by the things that Hope had sealed away.

He took even breaths. Even these thoughts weren't much. So much of himself had been sealed off and taken over that he wasn't even sure if he really qualified as being called 'Hope' anymore. When the tree flickered he knew it was time and he stood up.

Lightning appeared in all her glory, she was dressed befitting a goddess. The outfit that she had worn as a warrior for Etro. Hope could feel the unsettledness of Bhunvelze inside him as his thoughts strayed to toward the weakened goddess.

"It's been a long time Light." Hope murmured and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Hope!" She gasped as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Startled by her actions, Hope stood very still and waited until she pulled back. Lightning held his shoulders tightly as she looked him over, checking to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I've been here since I disappeared. Preparing for the end." His tone was still low, and fairly even. Lightning swallowed hard, they had had their fears of what might have happened to Hope in his captivity. But now she was wondering if this was just a fake or her beloved comrade.

"The others have been worried sick. We need to leave the Ark so that we can—"

"I am not leaving the Ark." Hope stated firmly as he brushed her hands off his shoulders. "There is too much work to be done. I can reconcile with the others when all this is over."

"If you come with me, we can all work together and—" Hope cut her off again.

"You know as well as I do, that working together will solve nothing. Noel worships Etro who has betrayed the world. And many of our old comrades including Noel are infected with chaos. There are thirteen days until the world ends. And here, now we can purify as much of the world as possible."

"Purify the world?" Lightning asked softly.

Hope gestured to the large tree that existed beyond the room they were in. "That is the great life tree Yggdrasil. Once we have purified all that we can. Those stored within the tree will be born into the new world. And will be born perfect."

"Born perfect." Lightning swallowed and she stepped away from her and towards the tree. "What does that mean?"

"The true god, Bhunivelze has decided that this world is ruined. Chaos has caused the world to rot and he will build a world that can't rot." Hope turned to look at her. "A perfect world. Just like Cocoon."

Lightning flinched as if she'd been slapped. She grabbed Hope by the arm and started marching towards the transport symbol that she had appeared on. "I don't know what that god has done to you." She said 'god' almost as if it were a curse. "But I've never played by their rules and I won't do so now."

"As I told you I will not leave the Ark. There is too much work to be done." Hope replied still calmly and evenly, which only served to infuriate her more.

"Are you even Hope?!" Lightning burst out as she shoved the emotionless doll away from her. The force of the shove caused the small boy to fall to the ground. "The Hope that left was a full grown man and believed in people! Believed in this world! If this god thinks he can fool me with false images—"

"I can promise you I am Hope." The boy stood up slowly, dusting at invisible lint. "Each person must go though purification to be able to enter the new world. When I was done with the process this is what I became. Though out my time I had become corrupt."

"You are not—" Lightning's head fell forward and she felt a tear or two roll down her cheek. "What has he done to you? Come, there must be something I can—"

Light erupted in the room as she grabbed his hand. A voice, both harsh and robotic sounded through out the room. "How dare you presume to think that humanity is better then a God? You who deny me are cast out until you are perfect."

Lightning refused to release Hope and thus they were both thrown across the chamber. They both hit the wall hard. Lightning screamed as she felt a splitting pain through out her body. She thought she heard Hope scream too, but lost grip on his hand. All she could think is that she'd lost him.

* * *

When Lightning came to she wasn't alone. Somewhere near Etro's Throne she found herself in a flower field. She must have actually been within the actual Temple grounds rather then outside it. She stared up in the sky for a moment at the low hanging Ark that looked more like a moon at this point. Before she decided to inspect the alien presence that she felt.

And then the shock set in. Beside her, lying in the exact pose she had woken up in was literally a copy of herself. And yet, not quite. Instead of what Lightning wore now, this new version of herself wore her old Guardian Corps uniform and looked as if to be in troubled sleep. Deciding to forgo that strange occurrence she looked to the other person. And felt something like hope set in.

Still in that strange form that was the Hope of the past and yet now… lay Hope. He was on his side, curled up. He looked to be pleasantly asleep. She loathed to wake him, but if she had managed to save him from Bhunivelze's wrath she knew that she needed to make sure he was okay. She reached out for him, but a hand wrapped around her. Her other.

"He's not Hope." The other murmured in her voice. "Well… He is but he's not." Her other had transformed in the time that Lightning hadn't been watching her. She looked more like Serah then Lightning now. A younger Serah to boot; dressed in clothing that neither sister would ever choose to wear.

"I thought this would make things a little less confusing." The girl murmured. "After all, it's not everyday you meet yourself."

"Meet myself?" Lightning felt like a living question mark at this point. What had happened while she was on the Ark?

"What ever douche god did… He separated us. Separated you. I don't know what the effects are yet as the rip is too new to know what's missing and what's not… But Hope… I can tell that his mind has been ruptured for a long time. I think you pulled out whatever had been sealed away."

"Pulled out…" Lightning mulled over that for a second. Hope had been very blank and emotionless when he'd spoken on the Ark. He hadn't even seemed remotely surprised at seeing her. His lack of drive to help humanity or save their world. Was it really so easy that she could just pull him apart mentally?

"I guess we should wake him. But he can't look like that. I'm your chaos and he would be Hope's. Right now Bhunvelze can't see us. But that doesn't mean he won't seek to erase us." The fake paused in thought, as she looked Lightning over. "And you without your chaos are probably more likely to be vulnerable to that jerkface."

Unfortunately for both of them, the not Hope jerked awake with wide eyes and something akin to fear on his face. His eyes darted around wildly the pupils blown in terror. Finally his eyes haphazardly settled on Lightning but as he took her in the panic didn't dissipate. Instead he was on his feet in seconds. Something his body wasn't ready to do according to the dangerous swaying he did. He managed to land a solid blow across Lightning's face in an act that she had never seen, thought or knew Hope could do.

She slowly turned her head back to find not Hope staring at her with wide eyes at her response. She took a step back incase another blow was to follow. After all, this wasn't the fourteen year old boy that had started to learn how to fight. No, this was a grown man who'd spent his whole life fighting his way through strange landscapes on scientific expeditions.

"You aren't him?" He asked softly, his voice high and thin as if he were fourteen.

"What does that even mean?" Lightning turned to not herself but the Serah look who like shrugged.

"You aren't Bhunivelze… This isn't the Ark! I—" His words cut off with a painful gasp as he pressed a hand to his chest. He stared up at the sky towards the moon like Ark and back at her.

"According to her." Lightning thumbed at the girl just beside her. "I tore you… well out of you."

The queer look on Hope's face let her know what he thought of that explanation. He lifted his hands and examined them faintly as tried to take in what had happened to him. Looking back up at the Ark, he nodded.

"So such a thing is possible." He turned to Lightning. "I must be Hope… well part of him instead of the whole package. And you." He pointed to not Lightning. "Must be the same for Light… Chaos."

"Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that being thrown of the Ark ripped our chaos… our souls out of your bodies?!" Lighting glared at him and chaos Hope looked back at her calmly. "Then I should be dead."

"Not dead." Chaos Hope replied almost serenely. "Ever since the day I met you… You pushed aside your emotions. Locked them down as much as you could. And then now, in this desolate time you've done it again haven't you?"

"What to my emotions?"

"Your emotions is the only manifestation of your chaos that can usually been seen." Chaos Hope continued. "Another manifestation is magic and/or l'cie strength. I don't know if everyone can be split in such a way… But I'm guessing as we both shoved the parts of ourselves that connect us to the chaos away we managed to create a gap. And in this broken world… We can be a new kind of paradox. Chaos and mind fully functioning apart from one another."

"But Hope is."

"Bhunivelze's puppet. The parts that he could save from God's wraith are right here in front of you." Hope looked at her calmly. "You have to stop him."

"I have to save Hope!" Lighting growled.

"He… I… We are not savable. Even now, our connection to life is weak and fading." Chaos Hope approached her. "Let me help you. One last time we can save the world. We can stop him."

"And what about Noel?" Lightning hissed out.

Chaos Hope's face became pained. He turned away from her and finally, finally his body gave out. She wasn't sure how he'd been able to be standing so long. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Lightning was beside herself. This was not the Hope she knew.

"He is waiting for you." Chaos Lightning stated quietly as she gingerly approached Chaos Hope. She knelt down beside him and whispered in his ears words that Lightning couldn't hear. She stayed beside him in silent conversation until he nodded his head in agreement and then helped him to sit more comfortably on the ground. She stood up and approached an impatient Lightning.

"If you want to save Hope. You must save the world. And the only way to do that right now is to play by God's rules. You need to go back to the Ark." Chaos Lightning tilted her head to the side and looked back at Chaos Hope. "I guess some code names would be appropriate. My name is Lumina."

"And his name?" Lighting asked quietly.

"Utopia." Chaos Hope turned around. "My goal has always been the happiness of humanity. I think that's a good name."

"Utopia…" Lightning tested the word and the nodded. She turned back towards the Ark. "So how do I go back?"

"Search me!" Lumina smiled brightly and practically bounced back over to Chaos Hope, no Utopia. "This cutie and I have work to do!"

Before Lightning could do anything a portal of chaos opened before the two and they disappeared. Unsure of what to do, Lightning turned back towards Yusnaan.

* * *

"This place looks like hell." Utopia commented lightly as the walked into the city of Luxerion.

"Shouldn't we have stayed with Lightning longer?" Lumina asked as she continued to walk, having a better lay of the land then Hope from her time with Lightning, she kept the lead.

"And do what?" Utopia replied as he stared down at his changed attire. He had decided when they reached Luxerion that an Academy uniform was probably a bad idea. Although to be honest it wasn't that he changed much. Removing his Academy jacket for a dark green hooded cloak, the thin cowl hanging down just enough to obscure his features.

"She's more susceptible to Bhunivelze's manipulations this way!" She protested as she whirled around. "If she really is our only hope—"

"It's painful isn't it…. To be born to die?" Utopia asked quietly. "You are the thing that will keep Lightning from betraying the world."

"And Hope?" She asked quietly and she almost wished she could see his face. The cowl made it hard to see.

"It is too late for him." Utopia turned to look towards the right. "A chaos infusion is coming… We should keep moving."

"You are so infuriating!" Lumina whined as they headed further into the Luxerion slums. She grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"No matter the outcome… We all have to do what we can right?"

Lumina found herself filled with untold amounts of guilt. She thought about what Utopia had told her about what Hope was going through. Maybe she would just have to give up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! A wild update has appeared!

The slums of Luxerion were the providence of the lesser known cults but also more importantly, the Children of Etro who ruled with an iron fist over what little land that they've manage to hold on to against the larger strength of the Order of Salvation. And while the headquarters were very deep within the slums, Noel Kriess, the defacto leader lived quite close to the edge, to the battlegrounds for lack of a better term. The Inquisitors were a nasty bunch naturally and he wouldn't tolerate them preying on the weaker members of any of the cults or other groups with in the slums.

The Shadow Hunter was out on patrol strolling around those barrier lines. Waiting for information. There had been a lot of gossip stirring among the people. Word of God's champion, the savior, being sighted around this time. While Noel was pretty sure that was bullshit he had cause to be wary. If the members of the Children of Etro got too excited it could lead to mass murders and he didn't need that among all his other problems.

Plus there were other strange rumors to investigate before he went to see Vanille again. The older Pulisan woman had become something of a comfort as he waited for the countdown to begin. She was one of the few of them that had a purpose that transcended. That knew what they were going to be doing going forward. As far as he knew, his whole purpose was to corral the different fanatical groups and keep them from causing too much damage.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice that he was about to step into a chaos infusion. He sighed wearily and lifted his head up. Inside the infusion seemed to be no other people and with his own powers of Chaos, the chasm within him that was meant to house the heart, easily absorbed enough of the power within the chaos that he could easy fight whatever was inside.

Still Noel was not suicidal and there was no point in actually braving an infusion if no one was inside. Power absorbed he about faced and started to head back towards his apartment. He'd done enough wandering for the day. It was on his path back that he'd come across two unusual people. Chaos walkers to be exact. Or at least he thought they were chaos walkers.

It was the nickname given to the few who could flourish in chaos. Those that were dead, but retained their consciousness even while existing in chaos. Like Hope's parents who he often kept a close counsel with when he was outside of the city. But these beings seemed unusually solid. Once was a pink haired girl, glad all in black. A stylish black skirt that belonged in a place like Yusnaan, not Luxerion. And a young man, who looked rather like an assassin. Something about the young man sparked familiarity in Noel.

Not that he could see much to tell. The young woman did as well. But something inside him seem called to the young man. He was wearing standard work pants, something that harkened to the days when the Academy was in power. But what made that different was the cowl that covered his face. A dark green that covered most of his face. It made Noel unsure of how the man could even see. But when the man turned to his companion there was a flash of silver hair.

Noel felt his knees weaken. Since the chaos flooded, silver hair had become very hard to come by. In the riots and the chaotic rise of the Order of Salvation many who had silver hair had been killed for it's association to Hope and well the concept of 'hope.' And in Luxerxion it was common for the few that might have silver hair to dye it any color but such.

"You're kind of an odd pair." He called out to them. It wasn't uncommon for people to pass through Lexerion. But this was too strange of an occurrence for him to pass by.

"We might be." The girl stuck her tongue out at him and Noel couldn't help but laugh. The girl had to be naturally older then him. She walked up to him, almost carefree and peered up into his eyes. Her blue eyes though showed brightly with intelligence and chaos.

"Sooooooooo you're the Shadow Hunter?" She asked quietly. "We were sent by Lightning. Care to give us a place to stay?"

Noel felt gut punched. Why would Lightning suddenly trust outsiders. Were these people even real. He reached for his swords but a hand was suddenly over his wrist, fingers nimbly playing with the beads on the twine that wrapped around his arm. It was some familiar that his heart-ached.

"We have a lot to talk about… but not here. Forgive my escort for being rather immature.

"That's not very nice." The girl stomped her feet. But Noel wasn't paying any attention to her. The man beside him was Hope. There was no denying it. And he wasn't sure of what to do. His mind felt as if it were moving much slower then the rest of the world. He trembled and the chaos walker, Hope wrapped his hand around Noel's.

"Surely… you can give an old friend a place to stay?"

* * *

Noel's apartment wasn't a place to really house guests. But he had a feeling that this set wouldn't mind. He gestured them to the threadbare couch and collapsed on the floor. Every inclination he had within him was to swept Hope into his arms. But the other had acted downright cold. As if Noel was nothing more then a reluctantly met subordinate.

Once inside the pink haired girl, that Noel had finally truly looked at. She looked so much like Serah that he wondered how he didn't even notice it before. But he knew he'd been preoccupied with Hope. That and the real Serah was obviously safe in Yusnaan. Finally though, Hope took off the cowl. His sliver hair was ruffled from the hat and the cowlick immediately moved into place. His eyes were different, shinning not with intelligence but almost with malevolence. Noel felt trapped in place.

"So I guess I should explain who we are." Not Serah spoke as she titled back on the couch. "We are pure chaos beings. Or as I think I heard people around town say… chaos walkers."

"But Hope isn't dead." Noel gasped unable to control himself. He willed himself to still and to listen because obviously there was more going on then he thought.

"Neither is Lightning." The girl shrugged. "When you separate the soul from the mind… the chaos from the organized if you will… I am Lightning's chaos and he is Hope's. It's really a freak accident that this happened but I guess nothing is impossible with Bhunivelze mucking around."

"It would be preferable if you called me Utopia and her Lumina." Chaos Hope murmured. "After all, it would be bad if certain people realized that such a thing could happen."

"Really? It would undermine the Order of Salvation!" Noel jumped up. "Maybe cause a big enough of an obstruction that we could change things!"

"Or…" And chaos Hope, Utopia looked downright enraged. "It could steel the Order in their beliefs and they could slaughter a majority of the existing people. More souls for the great purge!" His tone took a further downward shift. "And then there will be more chaos… More souls to be extinguished for Bhunivelze's whims."

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Noel yelled as he got into Utopia's face.

Faster then the hunter was expecting. He'd forgotten about Hope's reflexes. He was punched in the face and sent sliding down the wall startled. "We have thirteen days. I have a plan to say the world. Do you?"

Noel could only stared at this man stunned. He was wrong. This wasn't Hope at all.

"Lumina… could you please leave?" Utopia's tone turned soft, almost gentle. The pink haired girl huffed and stalked into another room. Utopia kneeled down and gently rubbed Noel's face, healing the bruise that had been rapidly forming on his cheek. "I'm sorry… I have missed you so much and the first thing I do is slam my fist into your face."

"But you aren't Hope." Noel whispered weakly as he closed his eyes.

"I am not fully Hope." Utopia corrected as he tilted Noel's head up. "I am the emotions, and so much more. I… I am the love he has for you."

"The love?" Noel finally opened his eyes.

"I won't ask you to accept me." Utopia smiled at him gently and stoked his healed cheek. "But if things don't work out… This is our last days togeher and I'm glad that when he and I become one again… I'll have memories of you."

Noel couldn't help himself as he dragged Utopia to him and kissed his hard. It made things worse. He tasted like Hope and he felt like Hope. He pulled the shade into his lap and held him tightly. The dark haired man never wanted to let go. Finally Utopia pulled back and everything. Noel wasn't sure of what to do.

"I don't know what to think of this." Noel murmured softly. "But… I've missed you so much." Tears were in his eyes and buried his face into Utopia's neck. The silver haired man wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on top of Noel's. The two of them had gone through a lot of pain in their separation. Utopia closed his own eyes. The guilt of not being fully Hope weighed heavily on his mind.

Utopia relaxed his grip on Noel. He regretted the pain he saw on the other's face. He just wanted to be with the other. But he wasn't fully Hope and he would never act exactly like his true form would, far too overruled by his emotions as he was. The rejection that Noel was going ot give him wouldn't be swift.

"Do me a favor." Utopia murmured into brunette hair. And let me be with you. We have 13 days before the world ends. Can I be with you until then?"

Noel nodded into his skin but it was obvious his heart wasn't into it. Utopia sighed deeply and carded a hand through Noel's hair. He tried to console himself with the idea that he would be long gone before Noel could face the reality of never seeing the real Hope again. A false hope was something that he thought would get the other through. The thought made the grief rear strongly but Utopia figured this his repentance would be the rejection.

Noel would begin to not like the parts that weren't really Hope. Maybe even the stupid code name. And Utopia decided that he would bear the load as long as he could feel this arms around himself a few more times.

* * *

Lightning walked briskly through the Patron's Palace to the private rooms of the 'royal' family. There she found Serah quietly watching the garish fireworks that lit up the night sky constantly in that portion of the city.

"So Bhunivelze has made his move?" The younger Farron asked softly. "I can barely detect any chaos in you at all."

"Don't look so sad about it. The idiot God sort of failed actually. My chaos as well as Hope's chaos were removed from us and have taken on human form. They should be useful in the form of allies." Lightning explained quietly. "After all, Bhunivezle cannot see beings of pure chaos… and that means that Hope's true self is safe from him."

"And then what will you do?" Serah asked as she turned to look at her older sister something like hope in her eyes.

"Be a double agent. Bhuivezle wants me to be his champion which will give me free access to the Ark and maybe to his weakness. Furthermore, I'll be close to Hope physical form. I risk being compromised in this case but I believe with my chaos removed that I can be brought back if something goes wrong."

"What exactly are you hoping to find?" The younger woman stood up and approached her sister. "What do you think he has?"

"Bhunivelze has a power source to restart the world. Obviously if there wasn't something of value here then God would have completely destroyed this world when he'd first awoken… While Etro was at her weakest and most of us without access to our powers."

"Then I will warm Snow and the others up to it. But I think you should go back now. It would be too dangerous to give him time to think that you were plotting against him."

* * *

Lightning entered Etro's Temple or well ruin would probably be more appropriate. This was where the bastard God had taken her from before. And she assumed that he would be looking for her here again. She found though, that Etro's powers, what little there were, had coalesced around a patch of light that seemed eerie in the darkness that was the shrine. She approached it slowly an cautiously. But it was obvious that this was no attack on the ailing goddess. This was a calling card. She tocuhed it and the light enveloped her.

Once again Lightnign found herself on the Ark. She stood in the center of a room filled with light as the door to the shrine closed behind her. In front of her, Hope was standing at a supercomputer that was watching various parts of the broken world. When she stepped forward he turned to her with an almost fond smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said quietly and she was a little bit surprised by his candor. "For coming back."

She gave her own smirk back. Hope wasn't as nearly far gone as she thought. It was only a little resistance but it was enough to make sure that Lightning could feed information to the others. It had to be.

"The state of the world is dire." Hope spoke again, pulling her out of her thoughts. "With the way things are there is no choice but to let the world end. In this sense nothing can save it. Not Etro and not Bhunivelze. The chaos has become too great, beyond what the world was meant to have. No one knows the source of it though.

"Furthermore, Bhunvielze cannot directly interact with the world as he is a being that cannot walk in chaos. You will be his walker. And you will start the process. God needs you to purify those that you can. To ensure that souls will make it through the destruction of the world into the creation of the new world."

"Wait." Lightning paused and approached Hope. "So God means not to leave us behind?"

"Not all. Hence why he has put so much into trying to get a messenger and a savior. Bhunvielze is unfortunately not very good at making life. His only creations, the Fal'cie were terrible guardians. But he believes that he can trust the world to us."

Lightning resisted the urge to snort. Bhunivleze didn't trust and didn't believe in humans ever doing anything that wasn't controlled by him. She listened more to Hope's boring explanations but she mostly wanted to figure out what was so strange about him. She knew that he had been tortured and so many other problems that just looking at him physically hurt. The bags under his eyes were so thick they almost seemed like permanent fixtures. Back thin, Hope hadn't looked like that all.

"Are you lonely?" She asked as she approached him.

"I… I haven't had the time to be lonely. I have to do my part."

Unsure of what to say to that, Lightning nodded weakly and let Hope continue his explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the longish time? My family can't catch a break it seems. Last week my grandpa decided that it was time to go. And my cousin pointed out we've had like 6 deaths in the last four years.
> 
> Man that's depressing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I got nothing. Here's the next chapter.

It was day two of all the mess that had been started. The countdown to the end of the world. Utopia and Noel sat on top of a building watching over the people of Luxerion. There had been surges of violence by the Children of Etro. People that weren't quite obedient to Noel. They were slaughtering pink haired women. Looking for the Savior. Lightning had started to do Bhunivelze's work but she had yet to come to Luxerion.

According to Lumina, she was out in the Wildlands dealing with Sazh. Not that it mattered too much to Noel. It wasn't time for him to do his part, so for all intents and purposes he was on extended break. Well, that's what it felt like most of the time. Utopia seemed bound and determined to do as much as possible to give Noel a headache.

Such as been dragged out to search for chaos infusions to study them or to talk to the souls trapped with in. Often times he dragged Noel with him to infiltrate the Order of Salvation. Not that he found that curious, but they never went to see Vanille. Instead they went to study the relics that the Order was collecting. It made Noel suspicious more then curious actually. There was a lot that Hope, no Utopia, wasn't telling him. And Noel didn't like to be on the outside.

"There." Utopia stood up and pointed towards the east side of town. "Bhunvielize has done something terrible."

"Something more terrible then he's already doing? After all, we're all going to die anyways."

"Bhunivelze can only make one kind of creature in this world." Utopia turned to face him, Noel could feel the glare even if he couldn't see it. "And those he would create now will have no interest in helping humanity."

"Then what should we do?" Noel pushed himself up and looked at where light was beginning to glow, getting brighter and brighter.

"Stop it. At this point members of the Order will approach it thinking it's a blessing from god. The more people who are dead, the more power Bhunivelze could potentially have."

"You still haven't explained—"

"There's no time!" And Utopia took off towards the source.

Grumbling under his breath. Noel jumped up and followed the other. They went, jumping over rooftops. They dove off the roofs into the alley way and headed further towards the source. Noel tore off in a different direction to get around behind it. Mostly just to set up a pincher attack on whatever the creature could be.

And what a familiar creature it was. No one remembered the Fal'cie Adam other then Serah and Noel. The Fal'cie hadn't been very tough when he'd fought him, but he had had the ability to regenerate. But that was due to the paradox right?

The creature stood up and glared down at them. It reached out for Noel, it's hands grasping as if in memory of the blows that Noel had once given him. Before the creature could get close, the hunter jumped back and lightning bolts drove past him sending the beast reeling. Noel dived forward again, sword ready and tore into the creature. It howled in angry and swung wildly before disappearing.

"Well that was unexpected." Noel murmured as he relaxed his stance and turned towards the other. Utopia had his ever present cowl covering his eyes but his mouth was a tense line.

"It wasn't very powerful." He chewed his lip in thought and then turned towards the false moon. The Ark. "Maybe he still doesn't have the ability to do much in this world."

"Meaning what?" Noel asked quietly.

"That something is either going according to plan… Or something is horribly wrong."

* * *

Hope stood quietly in the Ark amongst the bright light. He hated it to be honest. The constant light hurt his eyes and the pain of the transformation had never left him. Although his emotions were gone and probably some other integral parts of himself. He was about to turn back to his watching, when the gate opened and Lightning walked in. He felt something inside him relax a bit. It felt good to be with someone that was 'real.'

Although the familiar tinge of dread curled around his spine.

"I need you to go to Luxerion." Hope's mouth spoke for him. The voice of God indeed. "There is a man there known as the Shadow Hunter. He has a desire to kill the Savior…"

"Then shouldn't I avoid him." Lightning asked, her own voice just as emotionless. They were like dolls being played for a show that no one was watching. Hope wanted to say yes, that she should stay far away from Luxerion, for a grief stricken Noel who might have been tricked into hurting her.

"He can be saved. He is the one whom chaos tricked. He has no love for it and seeks to right his wrongs. His conversion will bring the Children of Etro under our guidance." Hope turned back to the computer, unable to look at her anymore. Twice, twice they had fought for what was right. Tried to free the world from tyranny and death. And now here they were. The people bringing about a disastrous end in which everyone died.

"You must meet with the Shadow Hunter."

"Why? I thought my only job was to collect Eradia." She asked as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I didn't sign up for any extra curricular activities."

The silence between the two of them became tense. Lightning started to wonder if Hope was beginning to expect something was amiss about her. Or if something was amiss about himself. Finally Hope took a deep breath and turned to look at Lightning.

"There is a small caveat to collecting souls that I guess I did not inform you of. Any souls left not saved run the risk of being destroyed. And the more powerful the corruption the harder it gets to save them. Especially in the aftermath. Vanille is doing what she can for the souls of those that are already dead. But those that are living… are living in such pain." Hope took a slow breath, a memory of pain shot through him and he had to gather himself back up. "If you do not help Noel… He will disappear."

"I see." Lightning murmured as she looked back at Hope. She remembered the relationship that the two had forged. She had seen it durning her time under Etro's tenure. And yet, Hope didn't look like he cared. Was it because of the split or something else. "So I should go confront the man that wants to kill me and see what happens?"

"I…" Hope stopped talking and turned away from her. "Look this is what our job is. It doesn't matter how many questions you have… This is what you have to do."

Lightning stared at the tense line of his shoulders. She remembered those shoulders looking like that in the Grapa Whitewood. So long ago, a place that didn't exist anymore. She moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will go to Luxerion when the new day starts."

It wasn't comfort but without the parts of her the Lumina had took, there was no way she could really extend any.

* * *

"Hope…" The voice was soft and breath slowly brushed against his ear. Utopia opened his eyes and looked towards the other. He was convinced that Noel didn't sleep. The other was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. A hand reached out and cupped his cheek.

Utopia closed his eyes and brought his hand up to cradle the hand against his face. A soft silence stretched between him before the chaos being spoke.

"You shouldn't call me that." He finally spoke as he opened his eyes again. Noel leaned down and kissed him. Utopia moved his hand to Noel's hair and clutched brown strands before pulling back.

"You shouldn't pretend that I am him." The silver haired man whispered.

"I'm not." Noel pulled back and stared down at him. "You are his emotions. His love for me. Why shouldn't I take this opportunity to let you… him, know that I still care."

"You're an idiot." Utopia stood up and turned away. He pushed Noel back and headed for the door. He was about to pull up his cowl when the hunter grabbed him and turned him back around.

"If we are all going to die in 13 days… Then why can't I embrace the parts of you I can?" Noel asked frustration coloring his tone. "Tell me what I can do to show you that I love you."

"You can work with Lightning to save the world."

"HOPE!" Noel yelled clutching him tight and refusing to let him go. "That's not what I want to hear and that's not the solution to this problem."

"The world is ending and you—" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Noel was looking at him with such heated anger in his eyes. Utopia, no Hope, had never seen the other that kind of angry. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Unrelenting bluish violet eyes burning with chaos against the sea green of Utopia's.

"The world is ending. If Bhunivelze has his way we will all die. Permanently. This could be my very last days with you and I have waited… Waited hundreds of years to see you again. And maybe it's only half of you… even if it's only a fourth of the whole Hope… I can't… I won't… Don't you understand that I…" Tears filled the younger man's eyes as he lowered his head. "I love you so much."

Utopia didn't reply to that. Instead he reached out and took Noel into his arms. Unsure of what to say, or even how to say it. His throat felt as if it had been filled with cotton. Noel curled into him, almost making himself seem smaller then Utopia. The other closed his eyes and leaned his head against Noel's.

"It's not that I don't love you." Utopia finally spoke, stroking a hand through Noel's brown locks. "It's not because of some high and mighty thing. It just doesn't… It doesn't feel right when I'm not… whole."

"Is there anyway you think we can make you whole before the end of days?" Noel's voice was muffled against his cloak. The arms around him tightened and Utopia swallowed the thick feeling in his throat. The guilt that was filling him up more and more.

"I don't think so. Bhunivleze would have to relinquish his hold over my body and my 'order' for that to happen and I don't know if he will. Furthermore, the only one with access to the Ark is Lightning and I don't think she'd allow for stragglers."

"I'm not sure I'm enjoying this rejection… regardless of who you phrase it." Noel grumbled more, squeezing tighter. Utopia was beginning to regret even approaching Noel at this point.

"I'm not rejecting you." He murmured and then closed his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing. My only goal is to stop Bhunivelze…" A deep shuddering breath. "And to be honest… The abuse that I've suffered at his hands is a lot. To feel something other then the anger… I'm afraid."

"What did that bastard do to you?" Noel's voice was low and dangerous as he sat up fully to look into Utopia's eyes. "Hope, what did he do to you?"

"I can't." Utopia looked away.

"Hope."

"Don't call me that."

"Hope." Noel lifted his head up so they were looking eye to eye again. Chaos being well, a chaotic thing, didn't allow for a being that was composed purely of it to remain emotionally calm. And well, on his own Hope's emotions had always been rather volatile. The tears came hard and fast. Along with everything behind it. The pain, the fear and the horror.

Noel's eyes widened as the smaller man collapsed into him sobbing helplessly. The hunter was at a loss as he tried to figure out how to comfort the other, but with no way of really knowing. He wasn't sure of what to do. The silence stretched on until Utopia's cries sputtered to a stop. Eyes red and head feeling a little bit clearer. The chaos being sat up and studied the face of the one he loved. He would do anything to save Noel. Anything and everything. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

* * *

Lumina grouched as she walked along the streets of Luxerion. She was on her way to meet up with Noel and Hope. And she had spied, with all the unfortunate luck in her entire being. Lightning moving around collecting Eradia. She knew she shouldn't be grumpy with her other half. After all, Lightning was doing what needed to be done.

But she couldn't help but be annoyed. They had such limited time and Lightning, one of their strongest assets was playing the good little savior. The petty anger of course was something that Lumina would never deny herself. It made her feel stronger. She cast a rough glare at the people around her. Those that could see her, thought her childish but she found no pity for them at all.

"There you are." Lumina cursed as she stared Lightning down. "I knew that if I came here, I'd find you again."

"And so you did." Lumina bowed with a cheeky smile. "But you can't attack me. I'm under the protection of the Shadow Hunter. Do you really want to gain his ire?"

"Well It would be better for him not to be angry… I'm perfectly willing to beat him into submission."

"Lightning I think that's a bit rough." A new voice crackled around. Lumina stared with surprise. That was Hope. "And who are you talking to? I can't seem them at all."

"Then I guess the person before me must be pure chaos." Lightning stated nonchalantly as she continued to glare Lumina down.

"That's… That can't be good." Hope uttered and Lumina could practically feel his nervousness.

"You know… it's not nice to talk about me like I'm not here." She sent her other half a strong glare but she knew that it would not do well to make Hope too nervous.

"Well in actuality. You aren't really here." Lightning responded. Furious, Lumina released the chaos in her, attracting one of the more monstrous things hiding with in the chaos.

"Why don't you see how real that is!" She shouted on her way out.

* * *

"Honestly." Noel stated with his hands on his hips as he glared at Lumina. "Do you really have to cause so much trouble?"

The pink haired girl pouted up at him and looked away. "It was just a small monster."

"Small?" Noel looked towards where Lightning was still fighting that monster. "If I thought less of Lightning I'd march over there and help her."

"Well it's her fought for being stupid." Lumina hissed and Utopia rolled her eyes.

"Right now, she's a half soulless drone for Bhunivelze. If she looked like she had a clue. I'm sure we'd be in much more trouble." Utopia touched her shoulder gently. "We all have our roles. Please be more mindful of them."

"Collecting Eradia for that bastard that took you." She grumbled sadly.

"Collecting Eradia so that we can make the new world. Even if we were to confront Bhunivelze… We can't save the world and he can't create a new world without Yggdrasil. The gods of creation are either gone or out of commission. So yes, right now we do need to give into what he wants. He guards Yggdrasil within the Ark and the only person that can get there is Lightning."

Lumina grumbled under her breath but kept her opinions to herself. Noel stared between the two of them more in frustration then confusion. He knew there were things they weren't sharing with him. Things that Utopia knew because Hope knew it. Things that Bhunivelze either willingly or unwittingly shared with Hope.

"Then maybe we should get on to doing our parts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is another update!

"So explain to me about this fighting Fal'cie." Snow murmured as he sat across from Lightning. She was standing, completely emotionless. She was like a cold goddess in these moments and it made the older-younger man wonder if God had more plans for her then he was readily admitting to. Being the savior of a dying world seemed rather pointless to him.

"There are beings out there of pure chaos. Hope can't seem them, but those of us down here can. The fighting Fal'cie, are coming to find them. Unfortunately, Hope doesn't control them… Bhunivelze himself does and that means they could be dangerous."

"That's you assuming that Bhunivelze doesn't control Hope. Or that he even gives a damn about humanity." Snow grumped as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course he cares." Hope spoke almost immediately through the communicator. "But he isn't like us… So he won't react to stimulus in the same way."

"Thank you for the brainy answer." Snow grumped. "So what? You want me to protect people incase this creature decides to attack humanity as well as chaos beings."

"Actually." Lightning replied quietly. "We want you to protect Yusnaan. Keep those Fal'cie out. We're hoping that with Yusnaan as a protected place that maybe it will draw refugees out of the Wildlands and the Dead Dunes."

"So those are the targets. Innocents who chose to live their lives the way they wanted." Snow snorted bitterly. "God indeed."

"If Bhunivelze had his way he'd unleash them on all of you. I'm trying to…"

"To wait? Save us all so we can die a saintly death the way God wants us to?" Snow snorted.

"I'll keep Yusnaan safe. Worry more about those cultists in Luxerion." He got up and slammed the door behind him.

"He's right you know." Lightning stated quietly. "He's right to be bitter."

"You need to go to Luxerion again. It's time to confront the Shadow Hunter." Hope replied, his own voice remarkably bitter.

* * *

 

Confrontation was not something that Lightning was one to avoid. And yet, she had been avoiding Noel. She hadn't wanted to meet with Utopia again incase she slipped up. From what she could gage of Hope, it seemed like the shade didn't even realize that he had become such. Not realizing that anything was missing, but being more emotionless and even non-responsive to things that would have once prompted lively responses.

It was depressing. Not that she could fully feel as such.

"So I guess it's my turn to hear God's summons?" Noel asked as he leaned against a wall in the slums. It might once have been a house, but during a chaos infusion it might have been destroyed. "You should already know that I'm not interested."

"Then you aren't interested in saving Hope?" She asked bitterly and she could more feel than hear Hope start across the communicator.

"I'll save Hope in my own way." The hunter replied calmly. "He more then anyone knows that I'm doing everything I can to not only be reunited but to achieve our goals."

Lightning cocked her head to the side. It was obvious that that response was not meant for her. She rolled her shoulders. "I was honestly expecting a fight."

"If you try to forcibly convert me there will be." Noel replied with a faint smile. "I know what you are doing and I don't reject it. But there are things I must do before I sacrifice a portion of my power to the Tree."

"How do you?" Lightning started but Hope hushed her.

"Because I want to save Hope. And I know I can't do that without ensuring that I save as many people as possible first. I wouldn't be able to face him otherwise." A bittersweet smile crossed his face as he looked towards the Ark. "When I'm ready to lend you my power… I'll find you."

Lightning looked uncomfortable for a second. And back up in the Ark, all Hope could do was stare at Noel. He couldn't see his eyes, since the taller man wasn't looking at Lightning, but he knew what that look was. He felt something empty within his chest, where his heart should be.

Back down in Luxerion Lightning felt something akin to guilt filling her. She had come to confront him because Hope was insistent but now she felt as if should should have followed her instincts. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." She stated suddenly. "What happened to Hope is… It's my fault. I left him behind, I—"

"None of that is your fault. How was any of us supposed to know that Bhunivelze would target him?"

"But I…" She swallowed, wasn't Lumina supposed to mean that she shouldn't feel this kind of strong emotion? Or was it because she had encountered Lumina so much that she was able to feel it so clearly?

"Enough about Hope." Noel stated firmly. They had tread this ground before, but he knew some of this meant that Lightning might know of the pain that Hope had endured since the time he'd been missing and he didn't want to hear about that from her. The other shook herself to regain her composure.

"I came here to talk to you about Yeul actually." She took a deep breath and continued. "I've been trying to reconnect with everyone that was originally involved. They would be the most powerful in the world."

"Keeping tabs on us for Bhunivezle?" Noel snorted.

"Actually this is for the sake of myself." She admitted quietly. "I need to know that I can save all of you. If I can do that… Then I know I have the strength to carry out His task."

"Yeul isn't here." Noel replied immediately. Through out his search he hadn't met her. Not since the Academy had fallen. "But if she does still live she is in a place that I can't go. We all do our parts Lightning."

"That means you think you know where she is?" Lighting asked as she took a step forward.

"If Yeul still exists… She wouldn't be my Yeul. She's gone. But, all the Yeuls serve Etro regardless as her eyes. Should she still live she would be there."

"But you are a servant of Etro." Lightning insisted.

"I am the heir to the heart. If I travel somewhere filled with wild chaos like that I run the risk of being taken over… Or becoming a full chaos being. I won't be saved then." Noel shook his head. "But Yeul would be able to control the flow of chaos from the throne somewhat. There's a strange form of chaos flowing from there. I thought it was like what floats around usually. The miasma that contains the souls of the dead. But that chaos is different… I can't tell you how."

"Then I guess that's my next stop." She turned to leave.

"Hey Lightning." She turned back to see the concerned look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You and Hope be careful out there, okay? We are all supporting you in our own ways. So we all get out of this on the other side."

* * *

When Lightning moved to the Temple of Etro, she had expected to appear beside the Throne where she always appeared. Instead she found herself in the Crystal Canyon. The hazardous grounds before the Temple that kept others out. Confused, she tried to teleport again only to find herself returning to the same starting point again and again.

"Hope… What do you make of this?" She asked quietly.

"The Chaos there is so thick that I can't see anything about it. It's like blank space to me." He admitted quietly. "There's no way a normal human could survive in there."

"You think it's a barrier to protect Etro? Because of Bhunivelze's awakening?"

"I doubt that." Hope sounded unsure. "This blankness seems malevolent. I don't know how else to explain it." Hope paused for as second. "There is definitely something more to this."

"More to it indeed." Lumina spoke as she stepped out of the chaos. "You my dear are not allowed in this place."

"I am Etro's chosen. Why would I not be?"

"Haven't you betrayed her by siding with that asshole?" Lumina growled about to charge forward but a hand came out of the chaos stopping her. Out of the chaos came a young man with a green cowl and Lightning started as she remembered that this was chaosHope and that she had nearly allowed herself to be controlled by Bhunivelze completely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"You can't enter here yet." He explained quietly. "All of the Yeul's have converged him. Some more bitter, more angry then others. This chaos isn't the same as what you encountered so far. This is Etro's folly."

"What?"

"Unlike other's who possess a finite amount of chaos… Yeul's is infinite. When Etro released us from our crystal prison… She allowed some of Yuel's chaos to leak back into that time. It created well… A violence in the Yeuls… Turning their chaos into a destructive force that has been unleashed from the void." Utopia looked sadly towards where the Throne of Etro should be. "And now the Goddess must face her own judgement for her sins."

"Then I have to go! I can't let allow Yeul to kill Etro!" Lightning moved forward but Utopia grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Some battles… must be fought alone." He looked at her, green eyes glowing faintly with chaos. "You have your own missions to accomplish. Don't forget what it is you are trying to do."

 

* * *

In Luxerion a darkness filled the sky unlike ever seen before. The sky seemed to tear apart as creatures began to descend onto the city. Lead by a it's leader Diablos, the fighting Fal'cie. Those fallen from grace began their descent upon the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind on posting this. Either way, I will get it all up eventually, at no point will this be abandoned. I'm just... Lacking the free time to edit myself and I don't use a beta reader sooooo....
> 
> Thank you for waiting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays! I've been super busy but I do have a mini vacation coming up so hopefully I get a lot more done on this poor neglected story.

"Well isn't this just great." Noel growled as he stood on the roof of his shabby home. Fal'cie were literally falling out of the sky. Not attacking but most definitely surrounding Luxerion. And, the hunter clenched his fist. Utopia and Lumina were gone. They had vanished through a chose portal with the intent to go to Etro's Shrine. A place Noel could not go to without risking himself. At the moment he was content to sit inside his home and complain. Although he knew he couldn't do that. He had to be responsible and monitor the Fal'cie as well as the Order of Salvation. Just because part of his 'team' had other things do didn't mean he could slack off.

The borders of Luxerion were empty. All of Luxerion's smarter citizens had fled to the cult of their choice for protection. Noel on the other hand couldn't afford himself that luxury. After all, he knew those cults wouldn't actually be able to keep them safe if the Fal'cie chose to attack. He stood perched on a building looking at the strange creatures. They outward but, they were casting magic. Light magic he realized. Which unfortunately meant that he was probably trapped in the city unless he chose to risk chaos magic and attract their ire.

Which also meant, he realized with a dull ache, that Lumina and Utopia could not comeback without tripping his might douchi-ness that something was up. He was about to curse and head back to the slums when he heard screaming.

"Of all the fucking—" Of course the Order of Salvation would take such a move as providence. He launched himself up the air and back towards the slum. He would not let them destory the Children of Etro. Or any of the innocents that would be lost in the chaos.

When he arrived, he was immediately attacked by a desdemona. He slammed his blades into it. He was not worried about such weak prey. Another desdemona attacked him and he dogged it's fire. Which lead him into the fire of a desmond. He winced and swiftly got back up. He was not going to let them defeat him. Although as he looked there was way more enemies then he thought. An Arcangeli descended in front of him.

Behind the massive creature was one of the Order's peons. "Well, providence is upon me. The High Priestess had lent me this incase the Shadow Hunter showed his face. I hadn't realized she would be right."

Noel rolled his eyes and brought his swords together into a spear. He found that Arcangeli were best taken out with a sure, fast strike. He lifted himself up into the air and came down hard into the creature. It shrieked and flung him back into a wall. He jumped back to his feet and launched again. He manage to slice one of it's arms off. The creature let out a worse cry then before a launched Elementa at him. Noel growled and took his spear and jumped out of the way on to a wall. He launched off the wall and slammed his spear straight into it's core, killing it.

As the creature disintegrated he turned around to see that a good portion of the slums were burning. Rage filled Noel like he'd never felt before. He jerked his spear back into two swords and turned his eyes to the Grand Cathedral. He moved swiftly, a predator searching out his prey. He didn't feel anything as he cut down the drone fighters and monsters that protected the Cathedral.

He made it all the way into the High Priestess' observation chamber before a monster he'd never seen before slammed him into. He had heard about them from those that had spied in the Cathedral but to see one… It was called a Sugriva.

It was faster then anything he had fought before. He tried to dive out of the way, but it followed him with lighting fast reflexes. There was only one but it seemed to be everywhere at once. It slammed him into a wall and then thrust him into the floor. He groaned rolling over. This was no ordinary creature. This one had been enhanced with light.

He forced himself to his feet as the creature stilled. Behind it the High Priestess watched him.

"One who walks in shadow... Could not possibly understand the glory of Light." She murmured as she stood up from her throne. "You are the Shadow Hunter. The leader of the Children of Etro… the Goddess of Death."

"Considering that Bhunivelze seems to be calling for all our deaths I think you may be mistaken." He growled as he took a firmer grip on his swords. The creature before him not moving as it's mistress spoke.

"I should kill you." The priestess spoke softly, her voice almost lulling. "But, I know that the savior will come to you. You will become ours."

"You really believe that you idiot?" He growled. "After all the innocent people you've killed!"

"Well," She cocked her head to the side. "No where does it say I can't hurt you." She waved her hand.

The Sugriva lurched forward. And Noel tried to avoid it. He was caught by its fist and sent careering into a wall. He managed to get up and slam his sword into its side. The creature railed in anger. It grabbed Noel in his arms and threw him against the stairs but didn't release him. He was slammed again and again until it felt like he was going to lose consciousness.

Finally it seemed to be over. He vaguely heard the High Priestess speak again but he couldn't understand what was said. Soon he wasn't even there anymore.

* * *

Noel jerked awake and stared up at the darkish sky. Something seemed wrong about where he was. He sat up slowly, painfully. He was hurting so much as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He still had his swords so he turned them into a spear. Using it as a staff he slowly walked through the smoldering streets. The part of the slums that had burned. He stopped briefly and closed his eyes. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

As he walked he was plagued with guilt and felt almost ill at the sight and smell of the burning buildings. After a while, he felt so ill that he had to stop. He felt ready to pass out again when hands cupped his face. He tried to jerk back but the hands held him quick. He opened his eyes to see Utopia in front of him.

"Hope." He whispered weakly as he began to falter once more.

"Rest now." The other stated softly as he moved his hands to tug Noel closer. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

When Noel woke again, he was in the bed at his apartment. Utopia was sitting beside him and cupped his face. He still felt in pain and wanted to close his eyes. Instead he lifted himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and breathed him in. It was only part of Hope he knew, but at this point part was better then nothing at all.

"You're going to be fine." The other hummed slightly.

"What about the Fal'cie?" He asked quietly.

"They've gone." Utopia murmured. "I think they are attacking the Temple."

"Etro's Temple?"

"Yes, it's the source of the chaos that's corrupting this world." Utopia pulled back and rubbed at Noel's cheeks. "Don't worry about it right now. You need to rest and recover."

"But—"

"There is time… later. I promise that we still have time." He gave a rueful smile. "After all, there is a certain amount of well… Suffering that must happen. And Bhunivelze doesn't have enough power yet."

"And your own suffering?" Noel brought a hand up to cup over the other's.

"As a person of chaos I don't suffer." Utopia corrected.

"And you are Hope, who  _has_  suffered. I wish you would stop trying to deny such truths. Out there you can be Utopia all you damn well please, but this is getting ridiculous."

"We shouldn't fight while you are sick. I'm sorry that some of the choices I've made are hurting you… But this is all necessary. I promise you'll understand when it's all over." A kiss to his forehead. "Trust me."

* * *

Hope swallowed hard as he stood by himself in the Ark. Right now, Lightning was somewhere strange and he couldn't contact her. The longer he was out of contact with her, the crawling started. Pain from Bhunivelze was crawling up his arms and legs in punishment for allowing her out of the area of Bhunivelze's influence… and into Etro's Temple. He couldn't have stopped the strong willed woman from her choices… but he didn't expect God to understand that.

He would suffer the pain in silence for all their sakes.

"H-Hope? Hope can you hear me?" Relief flooded his veins as his pain level dropped down to its normal level. His fingers danced over the keyboard as he tried to pinpoint her location.

"Loud and clear. What happened Lightning?"

"Something strange… I don't know how to explain it… but I was enveloped by chaos. Maybe a powerful infusion?" She sounded slightly unsure.

Hope swallowed hard. She had said she was going into Etro's Temple but his locators put her in the Wild Lands. Something had happened to her. Something he couldn't track. He looked over his logs of where she had been. It had been three hours since his last contact outside of the Temple's chaos zone.

"Are you sure you don't know? Did you meet with the goddess?" He asked frantically as he tried without success to somehow figure out what she had done inside the chaos zone.

"No… I met with Yeul." She explained quietly. "And Caius."

"What?" His hands faltered. Caius was dead, for better or worse he had seen to that ages ago it felt like. He rested his hands on the keys and took a deep breath. "Then what is at the Temple?"

"It is Yeul's chaos. She has been born over and over again… a chaos that breeds and replicates itself. That's what's destroying this world."

"Can you purify her? Maybe that would buy us more time to save more souls." The pain that shot through him was swift. He bit his lip to keep from screaming and hoped that Lightning noticed nothing at all.

"I don't think that is an option. Most of her… personas? Are so angry, they rejected my presence outright. I supposed this does provide a problem. Her chaos and her rage is also the thing that is keeping Caius alive. Which I think means that the Eyes of Etro gave her more power then we thought."

Hope swallowed hard as he stared ahead. He closed his eyes and then opened them up. He wanted to think about a way to fix this, but he knew that he had no options. Not with the God currently occupying part of his mind. He managed to get his hands moving, to put things into some semblance of order.

"If we cannot save her then we can surely neglect her." Hope stated as he pulled up a list of their friends. "After all, as tied to Etro as she is, we probably cannot save her. We will have to hope that she comes into her own. It would be better to focus on those we can save. Come back and recharge and then we'll try Snow and Serah again."

"I understand." And then she went silent as she prepared to come back.

With the connection was shut, Hope collapsed to his knees. The pain was greater, almost as bad as the days when his body was being reformed. No tears fell from his eyes. There was no emotional response from his body and barely any emotional response that he felt inside. All he had was the pain and nothing else at all.

 _Noel_. His mind whispered.  _Noel please._  It was his own voice, he wasn't sure what he was pleading for, or even why his mind has chosen Noel to plead to. After a few moments the pain receded and he stood up. Turning around and being the perfect little puppet again as the transporter began to work and Lightning appeared.

"The chaos in Etro's Temple is that thick?" He asked, more Bhunivelze's will then himself.

"Only in the areas around it. The actual Temple is protected by what I'm assuming whatever is left of her power." She responded as she came to stand next to him. "As far as I can tell, there is nothing there but them."

"Are they trying to protect the temple?" Hope asked quietly.

"As far as I can tell, it merely exists and chaos overflows out of it. We only have what? 10 or less days left? I assume we should probably not worry about that place anymore."

"My greater concern is if it will effect or attack you. If it is effectively neutral then there is no need to care. At this point, I think that you should go and focus on Snow and Serah." Hope turned away from her, he felt weak and drained. He really needed her to leave.

"I don't know if that is a wise decision. The Fal'cie that Bhunivelze has sent down are attacking the Temple even as we speak. Even if the chaos was benign it will most likely protect itself." Lightning pointed out as she rested a hand on her hip. "Which could endanger those in the lands closest to the Temple."

"You are only one person Lightning… Savior or not. Focus on the things that we can do if you please. Now like I said, you should be heading to Yusnaan."

If she noticed his curt manor or any other out of character behavior she said nothing. It made Hope begin to question things to himself. Lightning didn't act like this before. Had Bhunivelze been successful in pushing out her chaos? And if he had, where had it gone?

* * *

Noel woke up to the dim light that passed for day in Luxerion and stretched his arms above his head. At this point, he'd finally felt like himself. It had probably only been hours to heal and recover from the healing. But he felt as if he'd been asleep for years at this point. The apartment seemed empty as he got out of bed.

He found Utopia still there, but he was looking up towards the Ark high up in the sky. He reached out for the smaller man. It was strange being around Utopia. Sometimes he acted like the Hope he remembered, other times like a petty child. And at times the rage within the other was so great he wasn't sure of what to do with it. It was all touch and go with the other. But it was worth it, just to know that he got to see Hope again. Even if it was only part of him.

"It's strange." Utopia murmured to the other as he turned to face him. "To know that I really am in two places at once."

"Can the two of you talk to each other?" Noel asked curiously and the other shook his head.

"I split myself in two long before I was physically separated into two different beings. It had been one of my ways to cope with the torture."

"He tortured you?" Noel grasped the other's chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "What did he—"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Utopia shrugged his grip off. "But we were separated in a way that made it so that Bhunivelze couldn't use my memories against me."

"I… Hope. I mean…. Utopia… Hope, how can I help you, if you won't tell me what you've been through?" He cupped the other's face in his hands and the other closed his eyes and relaxed.

"No. There is not time for that right now." He brought his hands up over Noel's. "Don't argue with me. There is no time. We have to stop Bhunivelze and I have to be… made whole again."

And the guilt left a bad taste in Utopia's mouth. To be 'made whole' most likely meant to die. But he couldn't tell Noel that either. He turned his head and kissed Noel's hand.  _Please don't worry about me,_  he wanted to say but found he couldn't. Instead he grimly pressed forward. "We have to get to Vanille."

"Well, that's easy enough." Noel shrugged. "Even doing it undetected. But that involves chaos travel."

"You travel through the Grand Cathedral in chaos?" Utopia looked to him in surprise.

"There are pockets of shadow where chaos pools. Regardless of what Bhunivelze has convinced those heretics to believe… There is a lot wrong inside the Temple. It's drawing benign chaos to it."

"That should be… Something within the Grand Cathedral is already drawing chaotic souls to it? This is bad. We need to go there immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten! I am just slow as hell. Mostly due to personal issues. As I mentioned in a comment this story was actually finished a while ago and due to said personal issues I didn't post.
> 
> Welp, time to fix that. I went through and edited it a bit and to remember it as well. Since I do my own editing there might be a few things I missed, so feel free to let me know.

Lightning always spent a lot of time in Yusnaan which wasn’t unusual but today it felt that way. As she headed towards the Palace she thought on what Hope had said to her and she thought back on the day that started this all. The day when she split from Serah. She needed to figure out how to merge this all into one thing because it seemed as if things had gotten impossibly chaotic. She had been collecting the eradia because that seemed to be the only choice. She had been carefully cultivating Snow, Sazh and Dajh to be saved and moved towards the “new world” but what had happened at Etro’s Temple had thrown Hope. Which meant that something had happened that had thrown Bhunivelze.

She hadn’t seen hide or hair of Lumina or Utopia since what had happened in the Temple. Which to be fair there hadn’t been a lot of time. But, they had to know something. There had to be something that they could do to find, figure out or get around Bhunivelze and start the actual work. Whatever that was.

She found Serah in her usual rooms within the palace. This time though, the woman was looking over documents on a datapad. She was planning something. She sat down across from her but the younger woman didn’t so much as look up.

“Are you going to acknowledge my presence?”

“I know why you are here… I don’t know if you do though.” She finally looked up. “The schism between you and Lumina are widening everyday. It’s a little unnerving to be honest.”

“Don’t even bother me with that. The problem is I’m nervous about the fact that I can’t seem to see what the end goal is anymore.”

“Welp, that is a serious problem.” Serah slid the datapad across the table to her. “Right now, there is a lot of problems going on. Unlike you, I’m much better at deception. I’m sure that Hope can hear you up there in the Ark right?”

“…I turned the communicator off actually. I told him I needed to build up trust with you. But he… he definitely knows I’m here.” 

“I guess that’s good enough.” Serah shrugged. “I guess I’ll start with what we already know. Bhunivelze is looking to create a new world. And you are collecting Eradia for him.” She paused and took the datapad back when she realized that savior wasn’t going to look at it. “Eradia is fragments of souls. The parts that allow us our ‘order.’ Humanity as it were have souls created of two parts ‘order’ and ‘chaos’ and Bhunivelze has not use for the ‘chaos’ part.”

“And what does that mean for the future?” Lightning asked. “What am I actually doing for him.”

“Well, what Bhunivelze would like you to do… is collect enough Eradia so that he might create people to populate his world. He can’t make life. But Yggdrasil can.”

“How do you even know this?” Lightning asked shaking her head in amazement.

“I was the Eyes of Etro. I don’t know as much as Yeul. But I do know about the so-called origin of life. That is passed on to anyone that possess the Eyes. Mywnn created the world. And when she fled the world she created Yggdrasil… the tree of life.”

“I thought that Etro created life.”

“Yes, Etro can create life as well. But Bhunivelze can’t. The only way he can do so is through Yggdrasil. And that is most likely why he hasn’t destroyed the world yet. How the tree of life got on the Ark search me. But it makes a lot of sense doesn’t it?”

“So to stop Bhunivelze we need to control the tree of life. I would say it sounds simple but I know it’s not going to be easy,” Lightning rolled her shoulders and Serah shook her head.

“There is far more then that.” Serah began typing on the datapad. “Bhunivelze has told you that the world will end yes? That he is constructing a new world? This world is dying Lightning. And it’s Etro’s fault. The excess chaos pouring out of the Temple is what is destroying the world.” 

Lightning pulled back at the thought and stared at her sister with wide eyes. “How could we even begin to combat that?”

“That is what Lumina and Utopia are supposed to be looking into… I really hate calling him that… Just for the record.” Serah sighed. “Hope has done so much for us. For all of us.” She looked at Lightning. “This whole secret name business I think is allowing people to forget that.”

“It’s to protect him from Bhunivelze.” Serah stated quietly.

“I understand that but still.” She swallowed hard and finally tuned off the datapad. “You’re job is to collect the eradia. But it’s also to take back the tree. I don’t know if we will have to migrate to a new world. But I know that at the very least… Having the tree means that we can add the chaos to it… So that we can fully be humans if we must die and move on.”

“…I don’t want to do this through death.” Lightning admitted softly. “There has to be a way.”

“Then you need to keep buying us time.”

* * *

Lumina giggled to herself as she stood outside the gates of Luxerion. The Divine City of Light they called it. It wasn’t like there was really any light here. But she would most definitely make them appreciate the light they so coveted. She knew that she ran the risk of making some of her allies angry, but she needed Lightning to understand. And she knew for a fact that Lightning would only understand through action.

She lifted her hand and chaos coiled around it, thick and noxious. She knew that no everyone would agree with this idea. But sometimes, people had to die. She released the chaos onto a gathering of Children of Salvation and watched with glee as the chaos infusion formed. And more importantly… as many of the members themselves became monsters. The chaos that ensued made her smile. After a while she turned and headed towards the Temple of Etro. She still had quite a lot of work to do before the day ended.

* * *

“Light! I need you to get to Luxerion fast. There is a chaos infusion and it’s serious!” Hope sounded through her communicator. She jerked out of her seat and dashed to the exit.

She was transported almost instantly by Hope back to Luxerion. She appeared in the middle of a bloodbath. There were serious chaos monsters that were attacking… were they civilians? With no time to assess she pulled out her broadsword and attacked. She sliced her way through the weaker demons but was thrown back by a larger one.

She crashed into a wall and groaned heavily.

“Hope, fill me in. What is that thing?” She asked as she sat up and watched as it slowly walked towards her. It was huge.

“I’ve got no name on it. I do believe that it’s some kind of chaos special.” He replied as he tried to examine the creature.

“I need useful information kid.” She stated as she reequipped her weapon into a spear. “And if you say it’s a big dragon I will chuck my spear at you.”

“Har, har.” Hope replied as he looked over the information he was getting. “From what I can tell it’s weak against ice.”

“Well, that I can do. Although it makes me wish Snow was here.” Hope snorted but didn’t reply.

Lightning stood up and dragged her hand along her spear charging it with ice magic. It was one perk to being God’s chosen that she’d like to keep. The dragon breathed fire at her and she lifted her spear in a block.

“Now,” Lightning spoke as she looked around at the other groups of chaos creatures in the chaos infusion, “would be a good time for Noel to show the fuck up.”

She ran at the creature readying her spear, and jumped. The creature was slow, another point in her favor. She stilled in air above the creature and threw the spear as hard as she could. The creature moved to evade the attack but the spear hooked a curve and crashed through the dragon’s tail and severed it, freezing the stump. 

The creature howled in pain and crashed into another building as well as some of the chaos minions. She landed and lifted her hand as the spear boomerang back into her hand. She watched as it stumbled to its feet. She pressed her hand to the comm.

“Hope?” The response was immediate, the chaos must have been disbursing if he’s reaction time was catching up. “What was happening here before the chaos infusion started? It’s normally not this strong at random.”

“I’ll look into it. Focus on the monster.”

“Can do.” She twirled the spear. The creature bellowed and she readied the spear.

The creature, still enraged charged first and she headed towards it as well. She dropped into a slide with the spear up. The icy blade of the spear cut into the beast’s underside and froze it’s way up. She ripped it out and finished her slide and slowly rolled to her feet. The beast fell forward for a second before it cried out in more rage.

“Lightning, many of these creatures use to be people… It must have been caused by something… Or someone.”

“Can they be saved?” She asked as she prepared for another assault on the dragon.

“I—”

“Hope Esthiem can they be saved?” She asked again in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Only if their souls are directed into the tree.” He stated finally. “But I don’t know if you have enough power to try and turn the area into a holy zone.”

“Well I most certainly am not going to try.” She stated as the beast before her stumbled again.

“Lightning.” Hope’s voice was a caution.

“Don’t worry so much, kid.” She stated.

Lightning jumped up towards the tallest structure she could in the area. She reequipped her spear into her god sword. She brought her left hand up and slid it along the blade imbuing it with light. The chaos infusion was shrinking even more. She readied her sword. And then she jumped.

Light shined from her sword brightly as she sped towards the ground. She slammed the sword into the ground with all her might and light flooded the area, killing the chaos and severing the souls from their mortal bodies and sent their essence into the great Tree.

When the light faded, Lightning collapsed against her sword. The maneuver took all the energy she had and then some it felt like. She breathed harshly as she leaned against the sword.

“Lightning.” Hope was absolutely fantic.

“Did it work?” She asked in harsh gasps.

“Lightning give me a status report.”

“Did it work?” She gritted and coughed, blood splattering on the ground.

“It worked.” Hope relented. “It was a lot of souls Lightning, the tree is glowing brightly.”

“Then I’ve done what needed to be done.” She hissed, laying her head against her hands. “Don’t ever forget the goal.”

“You could have died.” Hope stated quietly. “The god sword and the power of light isn’t meant to be used at will.”

“Saving it for the last day will be moot if no one if left on that day.” She retorted and his sigh was deep. Not only had she disobeyed but she was not going to move an inch on what she believed, even now.

“Can you make it back? You will heal faster here.” He stated quietly.

“I will.” She stated. With what little magic she had left, she reequipped her the god sword into a staff and used it to pull herself standing.

She might have spoke too soon, she doubled over again, coughing up blood. Using the power of Bhunivelze, the power that kept her alive. Had taken far more then she thought it would, she hoped it was just because it was her first time doing it. Forcing herself back into standing, slower this time she managed to make it.

With slow steps she headed towards the portal and entered. As she collapsed again on the other side.

She realized there were only 5 days left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for some reason in Japan fan fiction.net stop working like... years ago. So, this will no longer be cross posted. Nor will I be posting anything else there. I know that doesn't really affect this fandom but I will eventually start putting some of my older fics on here just to have an online record I can seeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the dawn of the 4th day. Lighting came out of the healing pod and was confronted by Hope standing before her with that infuriating blank look on his face. She stood up and they looked at each other in almost contemplative silence. After a few moments she turned away from him and moved towards the center of the room so that she could look at the Tree of Life.

Yggdrasil was glowing brightly, shining with the souls that had been saved within. She sighed in relief as she realized the brighter glow came from the souls that she had saved yesterday. She turned back to Hope and realized that he was watching her in contemplation. When he finally spoke, she wasn’t surprised at his words.

“Thank you… For saving those people.” He turned away from her for a second and then turned back. “It was wrong of me to not aid you to the fullest.”

“You had your doubts. After all, I had not used the god sword and it’s power before. I wasn’t really sure of what would happen to me if I did. But I’m glad that those people have a chance to be reborn.”

“So am I.” Hope murmured quietly. “What will we be doing today?”

“Today… I’m going back to the Temple of Etro. I cannot stop the chaos that flows through there. But if I can awaken the throne, it will attempt to reabsorb the chaos.”

“You can’t know that.” Hope shook his head, but Lightning turned towards him and smiled at him patiently.

“When I was the Goddess’ champion… She shared information with me. The throne cannot stop the chaos but it is imbued with her power. It will temper the chaos for a time and maybe lower the rate of high level chaos infusions. If I get waylaid in one again I might waste too much time.”

“That is true.” Hope sighed. “But honestly the eradia has to come first.”

“And why does an all powerful god need something as simple as eradia?” She asked quietly.

“Bhunivelze doesn’t need it. The Tree needs it.” Hope stated automatically almost robotically. “The Tree of Life is the first creation of Mywnn’s and is the core of the world. It is what allowed our world to sustain life.”

“And so Bhunivelze needs it to sustain life in the New World?” She asked quietly and then scoffed. “He could make a new one.”

“Perhaps. But if he did… All of humanity would perish and then there would be no point of you as the Savior. We would all die.”

“We’re all going to die anyways.” She stated as she turned back to look at him. “That’s our passage to the New World right? Death.”

“While we will die to move to the New World… The other version is a true death, which would send us to the Void.”

“Okay, I would like to state for the record that both sound terrible.” Lightning stared at the wall in concern and then turned back to her smaller companion. “And if this is all true, then where do you fit in?”

“I—“ A pause and Hope cleared his throat soundly. “I am here to help you. As a guide. If you remember Bhunivelze took me to watch over the tree.”

“He tortured you didn’t he?” She asked quietly and Hope swallowed hard and turned away.

“I don’t know where you get these ideas Lightning. I was not tortured. Bhunivelze doesn’t have the same concept of time as humans do. I was gone for a long time, yes. But it was so that I could make sure that the Ark was able to hold the Tree and to watch over it.”

“That seems to be not very much to do to be gone for over a 150 years.” She commented dryly. “You are hiding things from me.”

“Do you really think that I would do that to you Light? I’ve told you what I know and if you want I can tell you my conjectures. But it doesn’t change the mission one bit. We need to collect the eradia for the Tree and once we have enough the Tree will allow people to be reborn.”

“Then what about you? Have you offered your eradia to the Tree?” She asked as she looked down at him with hard eyes, they narrowed the longer he took to answer. “Have you?”

“Of course. And yours is there as well. Is your curiosity quelled yet? Because you need to go out there. In the past eight days you have saved so many people and so many souls. But you haven’t saved Serah’s or Snow’s. And what about Vanille and Fang? You’ve got a lot to do in the last five days Light, I suggest we get started.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She turned towards the gate. “Where to this time?”

“I want you to try Yusnaan one more time. If you turn Serah and Snow, I think the rest of the city will too.”

“Understood.” She exited the Ark.

“I’m sorry Light.” Hope whispered sadly groaning as pain shot through him. “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

What Lightning expected to find and what she actually found were two completely different things. She had expected to be sent to the City of Revelry. Instead she was sent to a battlefield. Fal’cie, not as grand as the ones that had existed on Cocoon and Gran Pulse were swarming around the city. And they were facing off against people she would expect. Serah and Mog were shooting arrows into the fray and Snow was using his l’cie powers. She also spotted Fang and her spear. But they needed reinforcements. 

She didn’t have the power to use the God Sword again so soon, not that it would matter against such enemies. The Fal’cie didn’t have souls and that would be a waste she wasn’t willing to do. Instead she pulled out her broadsword and in her head, cycled through the weapons she had at her disposal curtsey of Bhunivelze. In such a large battle she decided to call on the aide of an old friend. The last time she had visited Sazh, he had given her a present from the White Chocobo.

“Gagnrad.” She murmured as she turned her sword into the large duel-blade. She twirled it for a second as she surveyed the battlefield. There she spotted a Fal’cie break rank to attack Serah who was towards the back of the battlefield. She jumped.

She landed on the Fal’cie that reminded her a little bit of Carbuncle and she slammed one side of the blade into the creature and twisted. Using her powers as the Savior she forced light magic to rip through the creature. She landed in front of her sister as she fell through the disintegrating beast.

“You sure know how to make an entrance.” Serah laughed as she notched another arrow and turned to the next creature. “Aren’t you supposed to be on their side?”

“Fuck who’s side I’m supposed to be one. I won’t let Yusnaan fall.” Lightning returned as she turned back towards the battlefield. “And I think Odin agrees with me.”

It was a hard fight. The first Fal’cie had gone down easy but the rest regrouped and worked harder, focusing on Lightning and Snow to keep them from breaking through their defensive line. It was difficult but between the two of them they managed to wrangle them back. Mostly to prepare for their ace. 

Fang had jumped high into the air. Higher then Lightning could for such an attack although Noel was probably on par with his fellow Gran Pulsian for this type of attack. Although she doubted that Noel’s booster was anywhere near the same. A bright light appeared up the air, the tip of Fang’s spear.

They could no longer summon their Eidolons but they could still do attacks imbued with their magic. She could hear the woman shouting out ‘Mega Flare’ as she came barreling down back to Earth. She slammed into the ground and smashed her spear into it. A ripple effect of light, sound and fire crashed across the battlefield.

The lesser Fal’cie were destroyed but the stronger ones were still there. A little worse for wear but still ready to fight. And behind them showed a reality that no one was expecting. An army of people. The army that the Order of Salvation had raised.

“Well ain’t that a bitch.” Snow grumbled as they regrouped. “Got another one of those Mega Flares in you?”

“That’s gonna be a problem .” She replied as she surveyed the battlefield. “And isn’t it the Savior’s job to kill people? I mean—to make sure their souls are saved and all that.”

“I don’t know.” Lightning also looked out. “Wait… Something is very wrong here.”

“There chaos is gathering!” She pointed to the far back of the approaching army. “Could it be an infusion?”

“I…I don’t think so.” Lightning said quietly and she gripped her dual blade tightly.

“Either way we are about to find out.” Fang spun her spear around into a battle position. “Round two shall we say?”

* * *

“Noel… Have you seen Lumina?” Utopia asked quietly as he approached the warrior.

“I don’t know.” A careless shrug. “Are you concerned?”

“I’m afraid I have to be.” Utopia crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned. “We were supposed to go together to stop the Luxerion Army from attacking Yusnaan but she disappeared.”

“I thought you could just go and find her magically.” Noel grumbled as he stretched his limbs, glad to be back into a fully working body. “And what are you afraid she’s doing?”

“She’s doing a lot.” Utopia grumbled. “She and I vary on how things should progress. She wants to turn Lightning away from Bhunivelze before the last day… Encourage her to kill as many people as possible to ensure the Tree is more powerful then Bhunivleze. If she miscalculates such an action Bhunivelze will be too strong to defeat.”

“And why should Lightning stay on his side? What’s it gonna do to the so-called plan you won’t fully explain to me?”

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know anymore. Everything that I thought would be happening is falling apart. Although I guess these are the consequences of all our actions. We all have our own motivations. And Lumina and I don’t exactly have the willpower or the patience of a proper person.”

“And what is that supposed to be?” Noel stood up and approached him. “What is happening out there Hope?”

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled but Noel approached him and pulled the hood down. He turned the silver haired man to face him and kissed the grumpy look off his face. He tilted his head to the side and smiled thinly.

“Answer my question?”

“I think that Lumina has a different plan for the Order’s Army. One that might be beneficial in the long run but…”

“We all have the same goal Hope. To stop Bhunivelze. And we will. I’m sure that this is not going to happen without compilations. Especially after what has already happened to you.” Noel kissed him again. “Relax Hope. Whatever is happening out there right now… is nothing we can change.”

“But I want to change it!” Utopia no chaos!Hope clutched the hunter’s shoulders tightly. “I want to make sure that all of you make it out this on the other side. I know that feeding the Tree eradia is the only way that we will actually get the last full five days. But—”

“But what?” Noel cupped his face and watched him carefully. “What is so wrong Hope?”

_I don’t want Lumina’s plan to lessen the time I have with you_ , Utopia thought frantically. He realized belatedly that everything he’d tried to convey as Utopia was gone. He couldn’t hold up the façade anymore. And he realized with no small amount of self deprecation that was probably what Lumina wanted. He pushed himself up and kissed Noel back for the first time truly.

“I’ve been going about all this all wrong. We have five days left and we have a job todo. I think now is an appropriate time to shake things up.” He pulled out of lovers arms and headed towards the door. “First things first. We visit Vanille and then… We let Luxerion know that ‘Hope’ is very much alive.”

“I think this is a plan that I am very much going to enjoy.” Noel grinned as he snatched up his swords. “Travel through chaos?” He asked quietly.

“Nope. The army is attacking Yusnaan. We are going through the front door.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I forgot how much I miss writing for this pairing. As I edit this, I wonder if I should write something else? I know this fandom is pretty much dead but it might be fun?
> 
> It's either that or I will go back to being Star Wars trash... Speaking of I really need to start posting that up here...
> 
> I might also consider becoming Overwatch trash....

Vanille knew they were coming before they even reached the Grand Cathedral. The beings that existed in the chaos told her about a silver haired figure that was walking proudly alongside the bearer of Etro’s chaos. She shuddered as she remembered how Noel had almost become the wielder of the heart, damned to a life that no one deserved, not even Caius. In the dim light she waited and it didn’t take long.

The shadows in the corners morphed into beings. Into Hope and Noel. She smiled at them brightly, jumping to her feet and approaching Hope to hug him tightly. He was in his true form, even though she hadn’t expected him to be. She hugged him tightly, she had missed him. More then she could even articulate at the moment.

“It’s good to see you Vanille.” He whispered ash he cradled her in his arms. She seemed so tiny now. So different from any other side of Vanilla that he had encountered before. She started to cry, unable to help herself.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly and she swallowed her cries as best she could.

“It’s the souls. They whisper to me. About the Ark… About the Eradia. About the poisonous chaos that is pouring out of Etro’s Temple. Someone has to stop it.” She whispered.

“And someone will.” Hope pushed her back gently too see her face and smiled at her. “I came to ask you a question actually.” He squeezed her shoulder gently and she smiled back. “You have the power to move chaos right? To use the soulsong?”

“Yes… that’s why I came here. To get access to it.” She responded.

“I want you to come with Noel and me. Not now… but on the eleventh day. I want you to purify Caius and Yuel.”

“Wait what?” Vanille asked as she shook her head, her brightly colored headdress making soft clacking noises. “I can’t purify anyone.”

“You can purify the chaos. And once you do that. Lightning can gather their souls to strengthen the Tree of Life. It’s very important that we do this Vanille. Please.”

“I… If it’s to save the world… To see Fang again. I’ll do it.” She nodded her head firmly. “I’ll wait for you here.”

“You’ll see Fang again. On the last day. And then from here on out.” Noel stated. “That’s a promise.”

There were noises outside. Ones of concern as the mentions of silver hair and protecting the priestesses were heard. Vanille turned to the door in alarm but it didn’t open. Hope shrugged a little helplessly. “I think the statement I made was a bit too strong.”

Vanille gently bopped him on the head. “Get out of here you two. If I have to attempt to purify the bad chaos… I’m going to need time to study… In peace.”

* * *

Snow, who surprisingly, could still use his Ediolons prepared for a final gambit. He called on the Shiva twins but as they descended, a different kind of chaos broke loose. Noxious plumes of chaos spread across the battlefield absorbing the army as well as the fal’cie. Serah groaned and lifted her hand to fight back but was flung backwards.

“Any ideas about this one champion?” Fang asked as she ran back to take stock of Serah’s injuries but Lightning didn’t answer. 

She found that her voice was gone as she watched the one thing happened that she feared the most for her family and friends. Snow, fell to his knees gasping in pain and the Shiva twins dissolved. He was turning into a cie’th. He screamed in pain and the spray of blood from his splitting flesh was going to give them all nightmares. 

The cie’th charged recklessly and the demons that surrounded him on the battlefield. Lightning backed up towards the others and gently laid her hand on a now standing Serah’s shoulder. “This battle isn’t ours right now. We’ll fall back to the city walls.”

“And Snow?” Serah asked bleakly as she stared after what was left of the love of her life.

“It’s the chaos that has changed him. Not his crest. We can turn him back.” Fang stated confidently. “But we should probably wait for the chaos to dissipate before we try to approach him. It has increased his power to a point it might be difficult to fight him with capture in mind.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The savior murmured as they formed a careful retreat. And then the most curious thing happened. Lightning’s hand slipped through Serah’s skin. She tried to reach for her again but she completely disappeared from that plane of existence.

* * *

Wherever Lightning was… It was dark. A strange place to go. She tapped her comm but could hear nothing from Hope and didn’t bother to try to initiate contact if he wasn’t. Hope could be such a worrywart. It also occurred to her that she didn’t feel any danger here. Instead she felt calm and protected. She explored the space find that it was just a large room and the light within grew bright the more she explored until she reached a totally different kind of object then the broken crystal that made the outline of the room.

It was a perfect copy of Etro’s throne. And on it sat none other then Lumina. She scowled at the personification of her chaos and turned away from her. But when she turned, the throne somehow moved… appearing in front of her again. Not one to play a game she crossed her arms and aimed her glare at the young looking woman.

“So you brought me here.”

“Well of course I did stupid savior. You aren’t doing what we agreed on!”

“What we agreed on? Are you the one who caused that massacre on the battlefield? What do you intend to prove?!”

Lumina laughed lightly and jumped off the throne. She landed in front her other and walked around her before stopping and cocking her head to the side.

“It occurs to me… That you seem to think that everything is dying. I want to tell you it is not.” She gestured up into the air. “The Tree of Life… Yggdrasil will restore to life anyone who dies in the last 13 days if we do things right. And that is what I plan to make happen.”

“And can you prove such actions?” Lightning asked as she attempted to glare the smaller woman down.

“Not in a way you’ll understand foolish Lightning. You don’t even know why you do the things you do anymore? Too busy listening to that Traitor I guess.”

“T-traitor?” Lightning asked in confusion and Lumina laughed loudly.

“You’re preciously little Hope Esthiem. Don’t be fooled by the face that he wears. That isn’t Hope.”

Lightning’s hand shoot out so fast that she barely realized what she was doing until she hit the shorter woman. Lumina’s head turned from the force of the slap. She stayed that way for a moment, pink hair covering her face. Lumina turned back, licking the blood from the corner of her mouth.

“So there is still emotion in their somewhere. That’s nice to know.” She tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. “This is inside you Lightning…. Claire. You’re heart. Bhunivleze can’t watch you here and neither can his little stooge either. There are four days left Lightning. You need to do better.”

“Better? What are you even talking about? I have to get back and stop Snow!” Lightning turned to march out be Lumina reappeared in front of her.

“Can you really save anyone Lightning? I mean you can. But can you do so as the Savior? You might really want to think about that. After all… You’ve already lost Hope.”

Light yanked out her sword. A long red sword gifted to her by Bhunivelze. The Crimson Blitz. Lumina laughed as she looked at Lightning.

“Wow… with all the weapons in your arsenal that is what you chose to use against me? You really are a poor learner.”

Lightning didn’t bother with words as she attacked Lumina full on. She brought her sword down but a chaos shield appeared, stopping the sword. The battle went on like this before Lumina seemed to grow board. She sent out tendrils of chaos magic that wrapped around the blade and snapped it in half. Lightning felt something within her break and she collapsed to her knees.

“What?” She gasped as she clutched her chest. “What did you do to me?”

“I broke God’s hold on you.” Lunmia spat it like a curse. “You may have forgotten but I haven’t. We are the same person incase you forgot. And I will not let you succeed if you plan to follow God’s wishes like a good little Savior.”

“You might be my chaos but you know nothing!” Lightning gasped, still hurting and Lumina laughed.

“You know everything I do Lightning. Maybe even more but you my dear have refused to accept me. To accept what you know is true. And until you do. Nothing will change between us.”

* * *

Noel wrapped his arms around Hope and kissed him hungrily. They didn’t have the time to do much of anything but the hunter was going to most certainly savor every kiss he could get. They were back at Noel’s rundown apartment but tomorrow they would start working on Hope’s plan.

“So… we talked to Vanille and we have some sort of plan… But what are we going to do about Lumina?” Noel asked as he pulled back, this wasn’t like before when they could take days and even weeks away from problems to relax and recover.

“Hunting down Lumina might be too difficult.” Hope admitted quietly. “I know that sounds callous but there aren’t many days left and we still have to purify the chaos pouring out of Etro’s Tomb. Futhermore… We have to see if Lightning has purified Snow and the others. On the twelfth day I want you to be purified.”

“I guess that makes sense but what about you?”

“I don’t need to be purified. I just need to be made whole. And we can’t do anything about that until Bhunivelze releases his hold on the Ark. Which will be on the last day. So focus on the now.” He tapped him on the nose. “Actually… I think we can take a few hours off today. So why do we do something fun.”

“Does having sex count as fun?” Noel asked as he tugged the other towards the bedroom, gladly taking the hits against him.

Hope laughed softly, feeling a bit freer then he had since he’d left the Ark. They didn’t really have the time for this. For any kind of downtime really. But he wanted Noel’s last memories of him to be whole and happy.

“Hey Noel?” He paused the other half way to the bed. “I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m going to try and get all of this up by the end of the week. And then I guess it’s pretty much goodbye to this fandom.
> 
> If not this week, then at the very latest. All of this will be up by Christmas.

It was the third day but Hope had heard nothing from Lightning. Nothing at all. It made him nervous. She should have checked in. She should have talked to him. He tried contacting her but it was like she had gone back to the Temple of Etro. Completely untraceable. It made him nervous as he stood at his computer tired and nervous as he tried to find her. It was becoming dangerous.

Not for her, but for him. He paused after more fruitless searching and pulled up the map of the whole world. There were few place she could go that he couldn’t trace her. Etro’s Temple and tomb was one. An extremely bad chaos infusion was another one. He found a few of those strong anomalies but she hadn’t been near any of that when she’d last checked in.

Hope wasn’t fully capable of feeling panic, but he could feel dread. And he most certainly felt it right now. He moved to the couch and sat down. Lightning was gone. The savior had disappeared without completing her mission. Bhunivelze was going to be angry.

* * *

“Is this really a good idea?” Lightning asked as she looked back towards the replication of Etro’s Throne. “What is this place really? I can’t get in touch with Hope.”

“It’s your heart.” Lumina stated as she twirled her hair gently. 

Lightning looked down regarding the broken sword with something like revulsion. “And this sword will be broken out there… in the real world?”

“This is still the ‘real world’ as you call it.” Lumina stated firmly. “I needed a place to talk to you without his influence. It will lose you a day because of what I need to talk to you about. But it’s a day worth losing.”

“But what about Snow? Right now he is a ce’ith!” The taller woman stated.

“It’s an illusion of sorts.” Lumina shrugged. “When the chaos infusion fades, he will return to normal. It’s not his mark that transformed him but his guilt.”

“His guilt.” Lightning looked down at the sword. “The long years or supposed immortality.”

“Yes.” Lumina moved and suddenly she was sitting on the throne again. “You should take out your God sword. It’s the only thing that can absorbed the shards of the sword of the savior.”

“I want nothing to do with that if it’s going make me God’s puppet.” Lightning snarled.

“It is made of Bhunivelze and it can kill him. The God sword will prevent it from taking you over.” Lumina crossed her arms and tilted her head back to look up at the high crystal ceiling. “Much has been asked of you. Asked of us. In two days I will cease to exist. It’s the only way you’ll survive the transition.”

“And is that the same for Hope? You call him traitor but I know you don’t hate him.” Lighting turned to look at her finally, pulling the God sword out.

“Of course I don’t hate him. He’s Hope. But he’s all been with Bhunivelze for a very long time. His soul has been poisoned and I still haven’t found a way to fix it.” Lumina sighed. “You had that stupid sword and I haven’t found anything in the chaos! I haven’t figured out how to save him.”

“But the existence of the split should be enough to save him. At the very least I’ll make it enough.” Lighting hissed as she lowered the God sword and watched it absorb the sword of the savior.

The God sword, a large white sword imbued with the power of light and hope. She watched as a red streaked appeared along the sword as the shards of the old one disappeared. The sword felt more powerful and also riskier to use. The last time she had used the power of this sword it had drained her almost to the point of passing out. And that was at half power. At full power she was worried that it would kill her.

“That’s the Lightning that I want to hear from. We should go back to Yusnaan. There’s a few hours left of day three. Tomorrow you’ll have to be the good savior again before this all ends.

* * *

When Lightning pinged back onto the map in Yusnaan, Hope nearly shuddered with relief. He leapt to his feet to go and contact her but then pain erupted up his spine. He dropped to his knees and clawed at the ground as the pain grew.

You have failed me… Or have you allowed for the savior to be corrupted?

“She was gone! It must has had something to do with the chaos infusion on the battlefield.” Hope gasped before dropping to his side as the pain grew more. His eyes were hazy but he could see the blood spreading beneath him. The wounds from the transformation were opening.

You really think I am a fool little doll… I have heard the whispers. ‘Hope’ has returned. You have done something!

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Hope growled as he attempted to standing through the blood and pain. “People will always cling to hope. Surely you’ve learned that little bit about people.”

You seem to think that I do not see what’s happening on the world below. Time is running out and I will have the people to populate the new world… And your Noel will not be among them.

“No!” Hope gasped as a different kind of pain hit him. “I won’t let you decide that. Lightning will save him and the others.”

Hope pushed himself to his hands again, powering through the pain. He walked slowly across the room occasionally slipping on blood that had coated his shoes. He tried to block out Bhunivelze’s taunting voice. He had to contact Lightning before he passed out. Make sure she was okay.

A shock of pain sent him back down to his knees. The faint scar across his stomach, had opened again. He gasped in pain and wrapped an arm around the wound as best he could. There was a static ringing in his ears. He couldn’t even make out the words that Bhunivelze was saying. If he could just contact Lightning. Get her back on the path. She would save them. She would save Noel.

Your perseverance and will is amazing. Truly befitting of the plans I have for you.

Hope forced himself back to his feet. Only a few steps more. He managed to reach the computer and slammed his free hand roughly on the keyboard. Not sure if he was hitting the right buttons or not. A red film covered his eyes. The pain was so great now. He almost wished for death as he sunk against the computer.

“The fuck?! Hope that hurt.” Lightning barked across the connection and he realized there must have been some kind of high pitched feedback.

“Lightning… You didn’t check in yesterday.” He spoke, voicing come out the same as always thankfully.

“The attack on Yusnaan is harder and taking longer then I thought.” She stated dismissively. “I can check back in in a few hours?”

“No.” Hope stated firmly, something like panic filling him. “I need you to focus on the task at hand. Once you are done with Yusnaan I need you to go to the Badlands. To the Clavis. Take Fang with you.”

That is not the plan! Bhunivelze roared into his head and he bit his lip roughly to hold back the scream building in his throat.

“Understood.” The connection cut.

Hope sunk down to the ground as the pain grew exponentially. His only thought before losing consciousness. Was the hope that Lightning could get the Clavis moved.

* * *

Chaos!Hope jerked out of his position on the roof. He and Noel were doing reconnaissance around town to spread more rumors about ‘Hope’ being alive. The pain was great but it was not real. As he sat on his knees gasping for breath he was barely aware of Noel coming down beside him.

“Hope!” He gasped as he slowly pushed him up.

“It’s not me.” The chaos being spoke. “It’s not- It’s not me. It’s him!”

“Him? I don’t understand? I don’t—” A bitter cold passed over Noel as he realized what the other was saying. His heard turned towards the false moon for a second. “God’s doing it right?”

“Who else?” Chaos!Hope stated bitterly. He pushed Noel back and stood up despite the pain. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I’ll find a way.” Noel stated firmly as he turned his back on the town.

“Really?” The voice that came from the shade was bitter in a way that he’d never heard from Hope before. “He has been… I have been tortured for over a hundred and sixty years. What can you do in the face of that? And right now… I’m ripped apart. Destroyed even! And you think you can save me? That there is even anything left to save!”

Noel stepped towards him and cupped Hope’s cheeks and tilted his head up. “I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t stop what Bhunivelze had planned for you. I love you Hope.” A deep breath, it was almost painful to even take it. “I love you and I will do whatever you desire to bring you peace.”

“You would kill me if I asked you to?” The look on chaos!Hope’s face was malicious as he reached his own hands up and slid his fingers into Noel’s dark hair. “Plunge your short sword into my heart and watched the life fade from my eyes.”

“It is not something that I would ever want to do.” Noel stated firmly.

“But would you do it if I asked?” The silver haired man pressed. “Have my blood on your hands?”

“…Are you enjoying hurting me?” Noel hissed, his grip tightened on the shorter man. “Do you think that I offer this lightly. That the very idea of it doesn’t hurt me? If Bhunivelze has hurt you… has hurt you in such a way that living is not an… I can’t say it again. I won’t.”

The cruel look on chaos!Hope’s face faded and he leaned into Noel weakly, pressing his face into his neck. “Thank you.”

But even those words troubled the hunter. He wasn’t sure of what he was being thanked for.

* * *

When Lightning returned to Yusnaan the battle was over. Snow was being contained by Serah and Fang. The two women had had his cei’th body transported into the Patron’s Palace. The strange, disfigured body was slowly bleeding away and turning back into the man that they all knew. She breathed a sigh of relief as she left him in his cage and headed back to the audience room. Serah and Fang were there talking with the Generals about ways to fortify Yusnaan better.

“I’ve got to leave for a bit. I don’t think it’ll take terribly long.” Lightning replied as Lumina appeared beside the throne and walked up to stand by Serah. Two images that matched in a rather creepy way. While Serah wore mostly lightly colored clothing and a lot of white. Lumina wore exclusively black and enjoyed the unnerving looks that she gained from the people around her.

“So where are we going savior?” She asked with a smile.

Lightning frowned and gestured for the Generals to leave. They left rather quickly, not wanting to get in trouble with any of the powerful people in the room. She bit her lip in thought as she regarded what Hope had said to her when she had contacted him downstairs in the dungeons.

“I need to go to the Dead Lands and uncover the Holy Clavis. Hope says that it’ll amplify Vanille’s power.” She stated calmly. “And he has reason to believe that you Fang knows where it is.”

“And if I do?” She crossed her arms. “I won’t show it to you just to allow Vanille to die.”

“Holy Clavis or not the Soulsong will kill her. But with the Holy Clavis there are things that can be done.” Lightning crossed her arms. “And if we don’t find it first I’m pretty sure that Order of Salvation has been instructed by Bunivelze’s holy scriptures to find it as well. So your move.”

Fang grumbled under her breath for a few minutes and looked to the sky as if that would give her patience. She turned back to the so-called savior and nodded her head.

“Then back to the Dead Dunes we go. But if you regret it, that’s not my problem. If you regret it... Well I’ll be sure and call you stupid for doing it.”

“That’s comforting.” Lightning rolled her eyes. “Considering the amount of limited time we have I guess the train station it is.” She headed for the door.

“That’s not the way you usually travel.” Fang pouted as they stepped out into the hot afternoon sunshine.

“Only the savior can pass into the Ark.” The walk was silent from there until they reached the train station.

Fang peeled off to go and buy the tickets and when she returned she found Lightning staring up towards the Ark with something like concern in her eyes.

“Problems Light?” She asked in concern. The pink haired women didn’t respond as they climbed onto the town and found their seats. Lightning sat primly and crossed her arms.

“Do you believe that there is a way to save this world?” The savior finally asked point blank.

“Well it kind of is the only place we’ve got.” Fang gestured to the window. “And from what I’ve discovered in the ruins that Vanille and I were investigating… Bhunivelze wanted to rebuild the world in his image. That could mean anything. And that ‘anything’ is exactly what I’m worried about.”

“And why would you worry about that?” Lightning asked as she turned to look at the dark haired woman.

“Look at what kinds of creatures that God created? Remember those Fal’cie we battled on Cocoon? The poor bastards. I’ve had a lot of time to think on it. And well Bhunivelze would create more creatures like that. He already has from what we’ve seen in Yusnaan.”

“They were created by Lindzei and Pulse.” Lightning replied tersely.

“Who had been given directives from Bhunivelze himself. To find a way to open the door… to kill Mywnn in a way that would send her to Void. And the only God that could find a way was Etro.”

“There’s got to be more to this then that?” Lightning asked quietly.

“Oh there is… I just don’t know what the hell it is yet.” The train pulled to a stop. “Right now we’ve got a scavenger hunt to get started.”

“I would think not.” Lumina appeared before them. But not in the way they were use to seeing the almost playful youth. Instead she looked haggard. As if she’d been crying. Not an emotion that Lightning had expected to see from her. And even wearing Serah’s face Lightning knew that it was part of herself that was crying and it made her distinctly uncomfortable.

“That was the plan we made. Change of plans?” Lightning asked.

“More then a change of plans! Fuck the plans! Hope needs you now! Go to the Ark.” The smallest of the three ordered.

“And what should I do when I get there?” Lightning asked crossing her arms. Fang on the other hand shifted her way pass Lumina. This was a fight that she didn’t want be in the middle of.

“He’s being tortured! You have to get him out of there!” Lumina argued but Lightning shook her head. Lumina grabbed her and with strength that Lightning didn’t think her diminutive figure should possess threw her of the room, causing her to slam into Fang. It sent both women falling off the train from the sheer shock of it.

“How dare you not care?!” She shrieked following them out.

“It’s not a lack of care.” Lightning stated after she rolled into a crouch. She watched the chaos being carefully. “If Bhunivelze is torturing him… Do you really think that he is physically there beating Hope? Or is it more like this… Bhunivelze is torturing him from the inside. And what can I do about that?”

Lumina clenched her fists and glared at her other with such an intensity that Fang was impressed by the way that Lightning had to look away as if chastised. The smaller of the two pink haired women matched up to her other and slapped her across the face with the same power that had sent Lightning flying in the first place and caused her to sprawl across the sandy ground again.

“As long as you plan to play the stupid savior. Then I guess I have no choice.” Lumina spun on her heel and headed off towards the train. A dark portal appeared before her and she was gone.

“Well that was unexpected.” Fang commented as she watched Lightning pick herself up off the ground again.

“Ignore her.” She rolled her shoulders. “She’s a willful and impulsive child… She is also pure chaos. There is no way that she could know what is happening on the Ark.”

“Understood. After all, you’re connected to Hope at all times right?” Fang asked as she led the way from the station towards the ruins.

“That’s right.” Lightning returned. Her impassive face allowed her to hide her doubts though. She was a double agent and Hope had been hiding things from her since the beginning at the behest of Bhunivelze. Exactly what was happening on the Ark was something she had never been privy to. And now she was deeply worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Lightning stared at the grand mural before her and Fang. It was a glorious work of art and also nothing more then useless information. As Etro’s champion she had seen ages pass in this world. This particular mural had the history of the world according to Bhunivelze himself. She glossed over it and then turned to the wild haired woman.

“So a giant temple of propaganda that He disguised as ancient ruins. This is just too much.” Fang shook her head and pointed towards the door. “Up ahead is the only door we haven’t been able to open. Not even the pakti.”

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Lightning lifted her hand and requipped her weapon. Holding the god sword she pointed it towards the door. The large white sword glowed as she lightly pressed it against the door. “I’d stand back if I were you.”

The pink haired woman took the sword in both hands, raised it above her head and brought it down with all of her strength The wall sparked as an unearthly sound rose when the steel cleaved through the stone. When it was over the door had been torn asunder. Lighting kicked forward and the door fell in, sliding off the sword with another screech.

“Avenging angels have never looked better!” Fang laughed as she followed the savior into the room. “I think I need to add something like that to my rep— Holy shit that’s big.”

What was big was the large glowing alter that adorned the back half of the room. Divine light glowed above it, obscuring whatever it was that lay atop it. Lighting strode forward immediately, godly relics and their pretentious surroundings no longer surprised or impressed her. As she approached she tapped the headset and looked around the room for nasty surprises.

“Hope…. What the hell is all this?”

“The Holy Claivs is something made either by gods or humans with the help of gods. According to what I’ve learned it has the power to affect the dead. It must be why it is needed for the Soulsong.” He explained quietly, voice soft.

“I knew it was real… But I had expected some kind of guardian.” Fang commented as she lifted her spear. “No matter, the easier it is to destroy the safer Vanille will be.”

“Wait!” Lightning dashed in front of her. “Our goal is not to destroy the Clavis. It’s to take it to Yusnaan remember. It’s the only way to purify the chaos.”

“…the hell I give about the chaos?! If Vanille uses it for the Soulsong she’ll die.”

“She’ll die anyway if we can’t transmute the chaos! There is far more at risk here then that. Plus… The likelihood that you can destroy it is low.” Lightning grasped her shoulders. “Trust me Fang. Trust me.”

Fang threw Lightning’s hands off her shoulders and glared to the side. She looked back at the shining alter and then turned away from it. “I bet your fancy white sword could. But excuse me for caring about my family.”

Lightning sucked in a breath, something about that physically hurt. She swallowed back the hurt and turned back to the task at hand. She climbed up the steps and grasped the Holy Clavis. It looked odd for what it was. She had expected a book or something similar, instead it looked just like a simple box.

“If I can’t destroy it… then don’t bring it too close to me. It feels heavy… Oppressive.” Fang grumbled as Lightning approached with the box in her arms.

“It seems… like a coffin.” Lightning admitted quietly. “If you’d like I can use the Ark to take it back… but if I do, you can’t come with me.”

“That’s fine. You should do that. I’m going to go and catch up with Monoculus. I think that it’ll be a good thing to get as many on our side as possible for the last day. And also to get away from all of this.”

“That might be best but Fang… There’s only two days left.”

“I’ll be there on the last day. With fuckin’ bells on.” Fang grouched before she headed for the exit.

Lightning watched her leave before she summoned the portal and stepped through it backwards. Something about all this left a bad taste in her mouth. She closed her eyes against the brightness of the portal and it was a few moments before she opened them, even after she stepped out. When she opened her eyes, Hope was standing before her with that awful blank on his face, but his eyes were drawn to the Holy Clavis.

“It feels… ominous.” He admitted quietly as he studied it, but didn’t seem inclined to touch it. “You’ll take it to Yusnaan yes, in preparation for the last day?”

“That’s the plan.” She cocked her head to the side and looked him over, before looking around the room. The circular room seemed the same, bright white and not much else. And yet something felt off now, sad and sinister. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

Lighting flashed back to Lumina, her rage and sadness as she had begged her to go and save Hope.

“Nope, nothing at all.” Hope shrugged. “Nothing changes up here really. Makes me wish I was down there.”

“Could you go? Down there?” Lightning asked quietly. “After all, what’s left to do up here tomorrow?”

“I… I can’t leave Light. I shouldn’t. If I’m not here no one can guard the entrance to the New World.” He stated softly.

“Don’t think that matters much then either. Just… Think about it won’t you?” She asked quietly with a thin almost smile. “It would be good… to have you at my back again… Or even on point.” She opened a new portal. “I’ll check back in soon. Promise.”

* * *

Noel sat on the roof of his house alone now. Chaos!Hope was in the house moving around doing whatever. Noel couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. He stared up at the false moon, the Ark that was imprisoning the other part of the man he loved. It had felt like a slow moving poison within his gut each time that he had referred to Hope as Utopia. Even if it was to distinguish the two halves, it had felt like a lie. Even now, knowing that it was only part of Hope that he had been allowed to see these past few days felt like a lie.

He needed to see the other half of Hope. The part that was calm, collected and analytical. The part that had taken control of the world and had kept them from straying for centuries. More importantly, he hated feeling like he was looking at an incomplete picture. Not just because the ‘picture’ was incomplete but because something had happened to Hope to be bad enough to rip his soul in half.

“Noel?” Hope climbed up on the roof and stood at the end of the roof. “What are you doing up here?”

“Just thinking.” He replied quietly, before scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Tomorrow’s the last day right? The final battle and all that comes with that.”

“More importantly we will save the world.” Hope approached him and settled his hands on Noel’s shoulders. “We’ll finish what we set out to do… All those years ago.”

“Will we? What will the world look like the day after tomorrow? What will you be like? Will you be whole again? Will this place even be livable after all that’s been done to it?” He asked faintly.

“When Cocoon fell originally and Vanille and Fang turned into Ragnorok to stop it… The world became a mess. Gran Pulse was wild and full of creatures that we could barely tame. Monsters that for us that had been so sheltered couldn’t even imagine. At that time, we had no concept of how to make our own energy, grow our own food. No idea at all how to survive without a Fal’cie providing everything.

“And yet on that shaky foundation we built Academia, the world you saw in the year 400. And we can do it again.” He took Noel by the shoulder and smiled up at him brightly. “We might not live to see that radiance in our lifetimes again… But a much simpler life sounds rather fun doesn’t it? We’ll definitely need your hunting skills.”

“Yeah,” Noel murmured distractedly, “It sounds nice.”

* * *

Lightning shifted her grip on the case as she stood in the throne room of The Patron’s Palace. Of all the things she expected to find when she returned to her temporary home was Caius and Yeul. They stood before her solemnly and regarded the box nervously.

“That’s a dangerous thing that you’ve got there.” Caius commented and Lightning turned her glare on him.

“That’s rich coming from you. Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did to my sister. Or both of you to Noel.” She hissed as she turned her back on them. She could hear Hope’s even breathing on the end of the line. He was waiting just as much as she was to see what happened.

“Is it possible,” Yeul asked softly, “To reverse what has happened?”

“Maybe… I don’t now. I have no interest in restarting the world.” She set the box down on the table and stepped back to hit the sensor to protect it from intruders. It would have no affect on the two behind her but it was good enough for now.

“But you are the Savior right? This is why you are here?” Yeul pressed.

Lightning closed her eyes and whispered an apology to Hope. She pulled the communicator out of her ear and crushed it beneath her feet. What she wanted to say, what happened next was all Lightning. She was no longer the savior. Each step forward now would be under her own power and more importantly her own choices.

“Restart the world? Is that what you two want? To erase the sins and the pain that you have caused?! “ She knew that she was shouting loudly at this point but something in her had broken. Some kind of barrier, she could feel her emotions in a way that she had never felt before.

Yeul drew back as if slapped. She reached for Caius’ hand and Lightning snarled at her. “Yes, you deserve love. You deserve it so much that the whole world has to fall regardless of who you had trample to get there.”

“That’s not true or fair! The Eyes of Etro—”

“The Eyes of Etro what? Are a burden? Were too much for you? What about the people who were stuck cleaning up your messes? You control the chaos out there that is destroying the world. YOU. You are the one trapping Etro. And she’s… She’s…. They’re all to blame.” Lightning couldn’t believe that she was crying. Especially in front of them and so damn easily. “I lost everything, I lost my family. I got tied to the bastard that seeks to kill us all and enslave us in the future. And I am just one story. Apart of one of the thousands, millions of lives you destroyed.”

“And I want to fix it!” Yeul protested but Caius stepped in front of her.

“What we have done is wrong. And we are here to fix it. That’s why we came to you, the Savior.” He gestured towards where they knew the Temple of Etro was. “The malevolent chaos that surrounds the temple and is destabilizing this world is the many souls of Yeul. She has been reborn again and again and I have lived on since the beginning watching over her. All we want is to fix this.”  
“By pressing reset so you can be absolved. The only way to restart is to submit to Bhunivelze and if you do that we will all be nothing but puppets. The chaos helps make us who we are. And you—” Lightning stopped her tirade and closed her eyes. She reined her emotions in. “I will purify you. Both of you. Right here, right now.”

Lightning reequipped and pulled out the sword of Salvation. She leveled it at them. Caius moved to pull his own sword but Yeul grabbed his arm tightly.

“We submit to your judgment. Anything that we can do to give you our compliance we will do.”

“You’d do well to remember that in the coming days.” The older woman growled her voice angry.

She brought the sword down in a wide arc, not against them but against the chaos wrapped around them. It purified Yeul, removed Etro’s Eyes from her and restored back to the ailing goddess. Yeul collapsed back into Caius and the man grunted. His own powers diminished by the loss of hers. Lightning glared down at them as they sat in an undignified heap.

“You might regret this, you know. Having to get by on your own abilities instead of someone else’s.” 

“As if you are one to talk Savior.” Caius bit back and Lightning laughed, an ugly and bitter sound.

“Who said that it was me that had to do such things? Maybe I was referring to all the people that you hurt and the things that they now have to go through.” She pointed up in the air in an indescrimite area. But they all knew she was referencing the ark. “After all, someone has been suffering for a very long time because of you two. I hope you are prepared to face that.” And then she turned around and left them there.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope stared at the screen in front of him blankly as the last day was set to begin. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. Even after encountering gods of various types, the Fal’cie and the actual gods themselves. Had entertained Etro and been the beat toy of Bhunivelze. He had never once prayed to a god. Not even when he’d witness Noel or Vanille do the same. But now he assumed that pose. Not to pray to any specific person but more to mourn. He didn’t know if the missing part of his soul would allow him to survive the take over.

But he did know that the pain that was coming and the things he might observe were going to be awful and he never had anyway to actually stop Him. But he had set traps for the God. He had protected Lightning and through that had protected the others to the best of his abilities. Protected his family.

But his desire to see Noel one last time was so strong. He longed for strong arms and the safe feeling that he had lost over a century ago. He hadn’t felt genuine comfort in so long, wasn’t sure he’d recognize it if it was bestowed on him. He was going to die with nothing and with what little emotion that still resided in him allowed him to feel that bitterness and it burned.

* * *

“So this is what the end of the world looks like.” Noel commented as he stood on the roof of the house and looked across the city. It seemed calm enough, like any other day.

“It’s not the end yet. Just dawn.” Hope commented as he came to stand beside him. “Things are going to happen today that… Even I’m not sure what it will look like. When Bhunivelze descends then things will get interesting. After all, if things go according to his plan… Everyone will die to day.”

“No pressure then?” Noel asked as he turned his sights towards the Cathedral.

“I wouldn’t say that. After all, people will die today regardless of what we do.”

“Way to rain on my parade.” Noel grouched but he reached out and took the silver haired man’s hand. “First Vanille, yes?”

“Yes, who knows what the Order will do to her now that it’s the last day and they don’t have the Clavis.”

“Off we go then.” Noel took point as he began the move towards the Temple. “What about Lightning and Lumina?”

“They’ll meet us when the time is right. After all, there is still the manner of making sure that Yusnaan is fortified against anything Bhunvelize might try to pull. After all this is over, if we don’t have a place for humanity to rebuild itself, all our effort will still be for not.”

“You are so cheerful today.” Noel teased as he jumped off another building. He was the faster of the two, but Hope learned fast and could follow Noel’s move with a bit of help from his powers now boasted by pure chaos.

Hope didn’t reply as they made their way towards the Cathedral. It was a rather sickening feeling to know that deep inside he didn’t want this day to end. Fighting by Noel’s side wasn’t just something he did to save the world. It was something he did because it felt right. And losing that again, losing it for real wasn’t something he was really prepared to do. He clamored after the other as they reached the massive church.

It was dark inside, the beginning of the reckoning and while they didn’t have the Holy Clavis. Who knows what the High Priestess would do to achieve her aims. He took Noel’s hand compulsively as they melted into shadow, using the power of chaos to slip past guards and other means of distraction.

It wasn’t hard to find Vanille. Her power rod or no, she was still a woman of Gran Pulse with the ability to fight. She was standing in the ritual room with a staff in her hands, probably taken from one of the guards lying dead on the floor. At the end of the round of warriors was the High Priestess staring with high affront at the younger woman.

“You dare defy God!” The High Priestess screamed. “The glory and grace he gave you!”

“Considering my god isn’t yours… I’d say yes.” Vanille shifted and brought her staff down hard, shattering the shield of the man before her. “I fought to save this world from one loon with dreams of grandeur and I’ll do it again!”

Noel pulled separate from Hope and moved towards Vanille. He wasn’t sure of what the chaos being was going to do. But he knew he couldn’t leave Vanille capable or not by herself. It wasn’t what friends did. When he appeared beside her she didn’t even break step. She knew no chaos beings were friends of the Order.

“Long time no see.” She teased and he realized that she had been hurt, blood leaking from a shallow cut on her side. He gestured her back.

“You heal that up and then we’ll finish ‘em off yes?” He asked cheerfully and she nodded, sliding behind him as if they’d always been fighting together.

From the other side of the room, the High Priestess released a screech of shock and despair as Hope appeared before her. She cowered before him, due to his chaos powers or due to who he was, it was hard to tell. She was barely speaking words that made sense anymore but half of them were begging for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry!” She finally gasped. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I-“

“And why would you apologize to me?” Hope asked still unarmed but if this person knew Hope in the way that Noel and Vanille did she knew that made him no less deadly.

The High Priestess removed her mask and it was a great surprise to everyone who had managed to exist in 400AF. Of all the people that it could have been no one could have ever expected it to be her.

“Councilor Ulman?” Hope asked eyes wide as he stared down at the aged woman. In 400AF, Councilor Ulman had been a woman in the government in her early 30s. Her hair that had once been brown was now gray. She had aged almost to the point of being unrecognizable and she also should not have been alive in this day and age. “How?”

“I was brought to the future by a man before everything fell apart. He said his name was Caius… The man you meant to stop.” She spoke quietly. “When the chaos came I was saved by God, imbued with his glory.” A self-depreciating laugh. “And it aged me practically beyond recognition.”

“I still don’t know why you are sorry?”

“I killed her you know… Arcane.” She at least had some ability to look contrite. “At least I think I did… It all happened so fast. She knew I was a here because of God… to lead the people.”

“You are not any of that.” Hope stated firmly. “You are a paradox and you are trapped here just like the rest of us… And you sure as hell better hope that Arcane is alive.”

“Well that was unexpected.” Noel murmured as he twirled his swords in his hands as he waited for what would come next. Ulman’s henchmen had stopped, waiting for orders surprised that she knew ‘Hope’ so well.

“But aren’t you here?” Ulman stopped her self, gasping for breath in nervousness. “Because of God. After all… you are Hope. The ve-”

Hope cast a spell on her so fast that she gagged on her own words. Noel didn’t remember Hope being that good at casting sabotage magic but he’d obviously had an affinity with most types. And that was most definitely a pain spell. He turned his back on Ulman and faced the henchmen. 

“We really don’t have time for this. The stronger enemies haven’t even come yet.” The silver haired man cast more familiar magic, a harsh thundaga spell rendering most of the henchmen unconscious if not dead. “We need to clear out as many people and monsters as possible before the main even starts.”

“The main event?” Vanille asked quietly.

“Bhunivelze will ascend to Luxerion… His city.”

“Wait, he will come here? What is even the purpose of that?!” Vanille asked as she clutched her rod tighter. “This world is covering in chaos what could he possibly be doing?”

“One of his main goals has been to come to this planet and see it personally destroyed. After all, the planet itself has Eradia in it. Lightning can’t purify that, but Bhunivelze will need it for his new world.” Hope gestured to the door. “But if things have gone according to plan. With the Soul Song unable to fully be cast there will be too much chaos here… draining on his power.”

“Draining on his power?” Noel asked nervously. “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means what it means. Even I don’t understand everything about him either. The others should be here soon. Those not on guard duty anyways.”

* * *

Lightning cast a glance at Fang. The older woman was standing with Serah talking quietly. She seemed worried beyond belief; it wasn’t like her to be so outwardly worried. She knew that it had a lot to do with Vanille but technically they had removed much of the danger from her immediate center. And here in Yusnaan where the chaos was still rather thick, it would be hard for Bhunivleze to affect much here.

Although this place did run the risk of turning into a hellhole. Outside the palace chaos would reign, blocking the palace form Bhunivelze’s view, but also endangering anyone without fighting capability. They were relying on the idea that Lumina had put forth. If they managed to destroy Bhunivelze and restore the Tree of Life back to then the rest of the world.

Well…. What wasn’t near the epicenter of Bhunivelze’s corrupting influence would revert to the way it was before the 13 days occurred. Exactly when the Tree had left the Wildlands. Unfortunately that meant anything that happened in Luxerion, the palace where Bhunivelze would directly influence… All that died there would not only die but might no longer exist in the soul cycle if Bhunivelze managed to corrupt their chaos.

It was enough to make Lightning’s head spin. She wasn’t such a technical person. More of a beat it till it works type. But Lumina had explained to the best of her ability the absolute importance that all noncombatants that they could get out of Luxerion had to be gone.

Right now, Sazh together with many of Snow’s trust commanders were finishing up their last smuggling run. They had literally kidnapped a good portion of Luxerion’s citizens and they resided in any place that they could be locked up. It was unfortunate to be brutal but 5 days had not been enough time. On the other hand, she had been told that Noel had instructed a mass exodus of the Children of Etro to head towards her Temple.

A distraction of a pilgrimage but something that would most likely save their lives in the end if anything. It was both tragic and worrisome the amount of power that Noel had over them. Not because he was a bad person, but it seemed like most people in this in between world were willing to die for the tiniest of things. It made her sick to her stomach.

“Hey girly? Isn’t it about time to head out?” Fang asked as she slung an arm around Lightning’s shoulder. The pink haired woman jerked as she had totally zoned out.

“We leave as soon as Lumina returns to transport us.” She reminded the suddenly impatient woman.

“Feels like she’s taken a long time. And honestly are we taken a big enough team? Snow, Lumina, you and me don’t seem like enough.” The black haired woman continued to gripe.

“Hope, Noel and Vanille will be there. Sazh has to help with the refugees and Serah has to guard the palace from malevolent chaos. Everyone has their part. And the Bell hasn’t rung yet.”

“The Bell? That sounds ominous.” Fang returned and looked over at Serah.

“The herald that will warn that Bhunivleze is ascending to Luxerion. Supposedly we should be able to hear it every where.”

“What do you think will happen when the word rewinds?” Fang asked suddenly.

“The chaos will recede. The two words will separate. I don’t know what the world beyond the chaos will look like, but I imagine that it will be teaming with life. After all… its not like it was covered in crystal dust. Only humans have an issue with thick chaos.” Lightning paused. “It might look rather close to Gran Pulse when we first descended.”

“A fiend infested hellhole. I look forward to that adventure.” Lumina stated as she stepped out of a hole of chaos. “Well not me personally but you know what I mean.”

“About time you showed up. The battle must have already started at the Grand Cathedral yeah?” Fang stated as she approached her.

“Yeah, Hope and Noel should be greating enough of a distraction. Traveling via chaos is going to make you feel super sick especially for the distance we are going.” Lumina gestured towards the swirling black hole. “Shall we?”

* * *

Noel found himself standing between Vanille and a hoard of henchmen and monsters as Hope and Ulman had a stand off. Vanille had wanted to fight, could probably fight easily. But right now something felt wrong to Noel. He wanted them both back, away from whatever it was that Hope was doing. He had seen the vast contrast between chaos!Hope and Hope. And now it was verging on a realization that the differences were deep.

There was rage in Hope, there always had been, but to see it with nothing to temper it. Not his rational mind and intellect nor the other noble aspects of his personality meant that Hope was acting in a way that neither had seen from him before. He was standing in the middle of a group of henchmen, not afraid of them and looking up at Ulman. Neither spoke, seemingly at a standstill.

Well close to one, as Ulman was still shaking from the pain spell that Hope had cast on her. Something that seemed uncharacteristically cruel of him.

“Why are you protesting this? Isn’t this what is meant to happen?” Ulman stated as she forced herself as straight as she could stand. “What could you possibly be planning so late?”

“I plan to kill a god is what I plan to do.” Hope stated as he lifted a hand. More powerful magic erupted from the mage, fire reducing the men around him to ashes. “If you would do me the favor of retreating and taking your men with you. I’d like to prevent too much bloodshed. But I am not adverse to it.”

“You aren’t Hope Esthiem. He would not do something like this!” Ulman cried and Hope shook his head.

“It has been a long time since we last met. Who knows what I am capable of Councilor Ulman. Now you have one last chance. Leave and have a chance to survive or stay and die. It is your choice.”

“…You give me no choice at all. I need the girl!” Ulman gestured to her henchmen.

Noel hissed a curse as he slid back a foot in retreat. The great doors behind Ulman opened and behind them were creatures he had never seen before. The things that Noel had never seen before and he looked back at Vanille.

“I think it’s time for those reinforcements to show up.” The red head stated as she backed up even more then Noel did. Right into something behind her.

“Then I guess we arrived at the right time.” Fang stated as she pulled the girl to her and hugged her tightly. “Almost like old times eh?”

“Fang!” The shorter woman grasped the arm around her and relaxed. “Together right?”

“Always.” The dark haired woman whispered.

“Then lets get started.” Lightning stepped forward, the god sword in her hands. “I think we can get some even ground here?”

Everything went into motion all at once. The monsters behind Ulman launched forward tramping their own in their desire to attack. Hope was casting magic quickly, Noel and the others gasping as the cold shock of paraguard and other boost and protection magic washed over them. If this was how powerful Hope was with only half of himself, then what was he like at full power?

It was a haze of chaos afterwards. Magic flew everywhere and Noel found himself unsure of where the magic was even coming from, friend or foe. He cause Hope in peripheral vision and started to cut his way through enemies to him.

It was an amazing sight to see. While others were dodging and moving with the fluidity of battle Hope was solitary. The white haired man was clam and standing his ground. Around him were the repelling magic of protect and shell. Oddly enough they were not canceling either other out. Instead they created a shield that was hard to penetrate. Hope stood at the center of it, in a calm and relaxed stance. 

Noel didn’t want to know what it took to maintain such a shield. This was not the Hope that had tired himself out summoning Alexander an age ago. This was not the Hope that drew magic from himself either. A being of pure chaos he was drawing power from the very chaos that clogged up the air around him. The very air had formed an infinite power source for him. But that worried Noel as well. Could his spirit stand to be a conduit for so much energy?

“Noel watch out!” It was Fang the screamed it. But the hunter could not do more then adjust his stance before the creature barreled into him. Some form of a shield lizard. It knocked him off his feet and he went rolling across the ground. He managed to get to his feet quickly, but not before receiving more damage from crashing into another creature.

As he faced the lizard he heard a growl of fury. Realizing that it was Fang he was tempted to glance at the woman but resisted. The lizard was faster then ones he had faced before. And there were still other monstrous things to fight.

On the other side of the fight, Fang fight her way furiously towards Vanille. They had been separated by a large angelic looking creature and the warrior sought to make up the lost ground between them. She hurled her spear into a creature’s back and used it as a way to vault over it, taking the spear with her.

On her landing she shot across the rest of the space, darting between creatures and decided to use one of her last gambits. Summon Bahamut. At the thought, an answer hum rumbled through her mind. An old friend that she had kept closely guarded. 

The creature roared out of her with a shriek and she could hear panic rasp out around her. But she had to get to Vanille. The world could burn down around them for all she cared as long as they were together. She managed to reach her as a spray of light shot up from the center of the room.

From where Hope was standing.

* * *

Hope hurled himself from the light that had sprung up from beneath his feet. He fell backwards into Noel startled. He reached a hand to grasp his partner’s where it had clutched him across the chest. Why would was it happening now? Wasn’t it too early?

And then the ominous sound of the final bell sounded. The pillar of light that swirled in the center of the room began to spread. Hope turned and faced Noel cringing as the light burnt his skin. Without the protection of his own ‘order’ the light was nearly unbearable. He had a feeling that Lumina was probably feeling the pain just as badly.

When the light receded, Hope was the first to move. He had to see, he had to know. The other half of him would have descended as Bhunivelze. The morbid curiosity of wanting to see his own mutilated body was great. Standing on the dais beside Ulman. The being beside Ulman was definitely Hope or at least his true physical body. The corrupt god had apparently been successful; the being was Hope at fourteen years of age. His clothes were nearly identical. Except the scarf around his neck, it was distinctly different from what chaos!Hope remembered.

“You have failed me.” The voice was Hope and yet not. Laced with a sound that sounded mechanical for lack of a better term.

Noel who was standing beside Hope realized with some horror that while next to him was Hope or at least Hope’s chaos, before them was definitely not Hope. At least, not in any way that he recognized. He felt more than saw the others fall into line with him. It hit Noel hard as the creature turned to face them. This is what Hope had been hiding from him.

“Even my own priestess of chaos has turned again me.” Not Hope stated as he lifted a hand. The higher his hand went, the hire Ulman did. “You have been an udder disappointment.”

Ulman released a grunt of pain as her body filled with light until she disintegrated. The being lowered his hand and turned back to the crew before him. The silence that fell between them was deafening. 

Noel gripped his weapons tighter. He wasn’t sure how to fight what was before him. The urge to fight and to destroy was strong but that was Hope’s body. To attack was to risk Hope’s life and he knew the others felt that way. As they all held their weapons with thick tension but were too afraid to move forward.

“My high priestess was a failure. My other priestess and champion have turned against me.” The creature lamented. “The soulsong relic is missing and before me are only those with intent to stop me. The chaos is so thick here that it still pains me.”

“Then go back the hell where you came from!” Fang growled and the god laughed softly and stared at her with an almost manic smile. The sight was painful for those that knew the real Hope. The chaos being of Hope even turned his face around.

“Ah, but there is still much to be gained of this. The world’s time is over. You four will be the ones who right this error.” He stated waving his hand.

“But there are six-“ Vanille was cut off as she was sucked into a portal of light.

The others went swiftly, Lumina managed to grab a hold of Lightning and disappear with her but Noel was left.

“It surprises me to see you Shadow Hunter, Guardian of the Heart of Etro. I had assumed that you would have nothing to do with saving the world after all the times you had failed.” The creature began to descend the steps. “This vessel I chose even now sees to be concerned with your safety as far as I can tell. I will enjoy showing him what you will become.”

The light that appeared behind Noel surround him quickly and chaos!Hope reached out and grasped tightly to his shoulders being pulled through the portal with him. Noel wrapped his arms back around his partner and pulled him close as they were hurled towards the next challenge.


	12. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as usual. Is it still Christmas in the US?

If Hope could have picked a place to go, it surely wouldn’t have been here. The land around them was desolate. There was nothing but sand and ruins for miles around but nothing that he recognized. When the light from Bhunivelze had grown, he had latched onto Noel, hoping the light wouldn’t destroy him.

On the bright side it hadn’t, but instead it had sent him into another dimension. He turned to find Noel behind him. The guardian hadn’t moved. Instead he was standing stock still as if someone had cast a petrify spell on him.

“This can’t be real.” The taller of the two broke the fragile silence between them. “This place shouldn’t exist anymore.”

“You can’t be serious.” Hope cast a glance around. “Where do you think we are Noel?”

“…We were just in Luxerion right. So then maybe it’s just… I’m losing it.” Noel laughed softly. “We might not have saved the world but we most certainly stopped this.”

It clicked for Hope and he approached the younger man before he truly collapsed into a panic attack. He wasn’t sure he could stop it from happening, but he would not let Noel think he was alone at the end of the world. Never again. The hand that landed on Noel’s shoulder jolted him from his merciless thoughts as he stared up at the chaos being.

Hope, he thought weakly and then he winced, but not really Hope. 

“We are probably inside of you.” Hope murmured quietly. “A memory that He could latch onto.”

Noel stared at him in confusion but Hope looked away. Noel pushed himself to stand up. He looked around at the endless dead sand and the dead world that he once left behind. If what Hope was saying was true then this was not real. It was his memory. Not the worst of them but something that he had put away with all that had changed in his life since then.

“Come on Noel. We have to move.” Hope turned in a random direction but didn’t move.

“We have to go to the village.” Noel spoke back as he turned in that direction. “If this is... Whatever this is. We have to go there.”

The two of them stared in that direction quietly. Hope reached out and took Noel’s hand. The hunter looked down at their clasped hands. Hope, but not Hope. It repeated in his head again and again. And then he realized something that finally calmed his heart. Maybe not his partner Hope but the concept of Hope. This being was there to keep him going.

To ensure that he found Hope again. He squeezed his hand.

“If we get to the village. I’m sure we can figure out things from there.” Noel tried to give Hope a heartened smile.

As they walked through the desolate landscape nothing was said. After a while their hands separated. Even still Hope followed Noel’s lead towards an empty village. Seeing for the first time the future he was trying to avoid was a little shocking to Hope. Even if things had ended up in the end wrong, he had made the right choice.

Helping to build up Academia and to create the new ark had been right. Allowing this to come to pass was not something he could allow. Even if that was the only way to remove all the paradoxes, he’d find a way around it.

He laughed softly under his breath and Noel turned towards him in question. Paradox, was a word Hope hadn’t thought of in a long time. There were not more paradoxes. With the ‘death’ of Etro the cycle of time had stopped and the world had stagnated. Combined with the world beyond, the domain of the god’s had merged with their world.

And now Bhunivelze had awakened.

* * *

If Noel’s village had once had a name the hunter hadn’t know it. Neither had Caius or Yeul for that matter. It was a place that hadn’t needed one for there hadn’t been any other place for miles. It was home and there was not much else to it. The ruin that was the village consisted of rusted out hovels that stood as houses and a dried well that had once sustained the village long before even Noel’s grandmother had been born.

“So this is where the last of humanity dwelled?” Hope asked quietly as he looked around.

“I think so.” Noel stopped in one of the hovels. “I mean I guess there could have been other tiny villages but Caius said there wasn’t… and he was the only one who could have survived a walk to another village.”

“I see…” 

“Well, it’s nice to know that Bhunivelze can see my memories so clearly but this isn’t quite our destination. There was one last source of water.” Noel started to moved again but Hope reached out, caught his hand stopped him.

“We are almost… It’s almost over Noel. And I should tell you—” He stopped an agonizing pain wrenching through him. How could he hurt this man more? He reached out to him and cupped his face. “I love you… You know that?”

A fool hearted smile crossed the hunter’s face and he dragged the smaller man closer and kissed him eagerly. He pulled his head back and leaned his forehead against the other. They remained that way for a moment. A touch that was missed in a way that seemed like it had been ages. 

Hope felt tears filling his eyes. He had missed this so much. This simple touch, this wonderful feeling of being around Noel. Of just feeling his touch and knowing that he was there. The silver haired man brought his hands up and buried his fingers into his brown hair and Noel cupped his neck in calloused, warrior hands. Just one blissful moment.

“We should… we should move on.” Noel whispered, breath warm against Hope’s lips.

“But I…” The words seemed almost stolen from Hope’s mouth as he stared at the other. He wanted to tell him and dreaded the look on his face when he did.

Noel opened his eyes and gazed almost serenely at the other. He tapped his head against Hope’s and smiled gently. The physical ache that it gave the other man almost moved him to tears. 

“There’s no choice but to move forward.” Noel murmured as he pulled back but held onto the silver haired man’s hand. “The water source is this way.”

Hope swallowed hard. There is no way that the hunter could have known what was coming but, it seemed as if Noel knew that either way the ending wouldn’t be the happy one that they had all hoped for.

“So uh… How does this work?” Noel asked when they reached the water’s edge.

“I… I don’t know.” Hope shouldered his courage and turned to face him even as he didn’t let go of the hunter’s hand. “But now is as good of anytime as to talk.”

“About why you’ve split into two…” Noel murmured as he twisted his head away to look at the cool, clear water. “Whatever it is… It can’t be good right? I’ve been thinking about what it all means and I just… I know I can’t pretend any longer.”

“I honestly never could.” Hope sighed softly. “When we get out of here… My presence might be disrupting whatever magic Bhunivelze has attempted to cast on you and the others…” A deep shuddering breath passed his lips. “ I was taken by that god all those years ago because he could not descend with so much chaos in the world.”

“Chaos is in everything.” Noel replied uneasily, as he pressed his free hand to his chest, the once recipient of Etro’s chaotic heart.

“But not him.” The silence was only made worse by the stillness of the dying world they were in. The one they both fought so hard to prevent. “The Ark was cleared of chaos and I was taken there to undergo a process to remove the chaos within me. A vessel to allow him to walk among the chaos. A shell to be discarded afterwards.”

“Then the portal out leads to you and him.”

“And it also leads to my death. The only way to stop him is then… Trapped in my body. The mortal shell will have bound to his flesh then. We would both die at the same time. And then the worlds would be free.”

“I don’t believe that.” Noel shook his head, he refused to look at him. “There is always another way. Our own path.”

“I’m in pain Noel. Noel Kriess I am in so much pain. Even separated from my body and from my ‘order’ I can tell you this. For over a hundred and fifty years I have been tortured. He has ripped me apart and put me back together in ways that I can’t even describe to you. Whatever is left of me is ruined. I—”

“No.” The word seemed almost torn out of the dark haired man’s throat. “Just… no. If you think this would make it easier to kill you… Then you are wrong.”

“There’s barely anything left of me.” Hope replied as tears welled up into his eyes. “It’s all been ripped and torn and scratched from me. Even now I feel like all that was me has been scraped out of a broken shell.”

Noel nodded in understanding but didn’t speak. He simply held Hope’s hand and looked towards the pool of water. Hope turned to look as well. Staring at Noel any longer would have just brought more pain.

The pool of water that was supposed to be a source of life for Noel’s dwindling tribe was barely even big enough to be called such. The water though was clear and reflective, nearly unnaturally so. Undisturbed it looked always like a mirror and Hope could admit that he was afraid of what kind of face it would show back to him.

“I always had an inkling of an idea that we wouldn’t be able to save ourselves.” Noel finally spoke after endless minutes. “I had just begun to assume that I had failed. Failed Serah and Yeul. Failed Caius and Lightening…. Even failed you. I’ve carried that guilt with me for over a hundred years Hope.”

The silver haired man didn’t reply. He didn’t even know what to say. It wasn’t long thankfully before Noel began to speak again.

“And I mean… Obviously it’s not what you went through. But I knew… I knew you were being hurt and I couldn’t do anything to help. It seemed like it was my fault for letting you be taken away. And that’s what I mean.” Noel stopped and took a deep breath. “Is that it feels like my fault. I left you alone that day… and he took you.”

“…There is no way that you could have stopped him Noel. He will always be more powerful then us. We only the small window of opportunity to stop him when he has fully merged with—”

Noel shook his head; a look of anguish crossed his features and sunk down to his knees. There seemed to be no words that he could say, and if felt like there was no thoughts in his head. At some point he lost his grip on Hope’s hand and brought them together. Hope even after all this time recognized that stance. It was the same prayer position that Vanille used.

“Noel—”

The hunter shook his head furiously and the chaos being fell silent. The silence was unbearable but Hope found he couldn’t break it. He wasn’t one to find solace in prayer and he doubt that Noel was finding it now. Etro had never done anything to help the hunter cum guardian anyways. And yet he let him. Finally the older man approached the lake and looked in.

He looked… like Hope Esthiem. The real one before Bhunivelze had abducted him. And logically, he knew that he would look like himself. On the other hand, it felt like a lie. He hadn’t been that person in so long, the fourteen-year-old version that Bhunivleze had created, had been the image that he had gotten use to.

Or had that happened just so he felt that it was easier to die? He found himself questioning himself and his decisions up to this point. Had it all been for nothing? What would the world even look like after Bhunivelze was dead? Would they divide?

“Hope.” He turned at the sound of his name. Noel was standing now but decidedly not looking at him. That hurt a lot more then he thought it would.

“We should get going. Gotta catch up to the others.” The taller man stated as he turned to a door that had appeared. Hope stared at him in confusion.

“When… When I accepted everything. It appeared.” Noel stated and gestured to the door.

“Accepted what?” The chaos being asked as he came to stand beside him.

Noel shrugged and took his hand and led the way. Hope swallowed hard but figured he didn’t have the right to hear the answer anymore. They stepped the through the door.

On the side of the door was the inside of the Ark and within that, a literal battle. Lighting was there but with no Lumina. Beside her is Fang with her spear at the ready as Vanille is behind them casting spells. Snow is up, at the front launching an attack on the enemy.

On Hope’s body. The image will forever be burned into Noel’s eyes. He had never seen pictures of a young Hope but he could tell who it was. He was surrounded if the brightest light he had ever been able to withstand seeing. His face blank and his hands were waving slowly, casting magic that was more then unearthly, it seemed purely unholy.

“Welcome back.” Snow laughed sarcastically as he slid back from a fierce attack. “As you can see things are just going along amazingly.”

“Well… Now things are going to change.” Noel stated as he pulled out his twin swords. “And this is going to finally end.”

“Well aren’t you a cocky one.” Fang laughed before she and Lightning started a dual assault that sent Bhunivele reeling backwards.

“How can you fight back?” The being of light asked as he slowly stood up. “I am trying to save you… A world were you can all be perfect.”

“A world… Where we aren’t truly who we are.” Noel stepped towards the front and literally the God took a step back.

“You should not be here. You have not been purified.” Bhunvelze hissed and Noel laughed quietly.

“Lightning… When you see the opening, take it.” Noel called upon the hole within his chest, the part of him that used chaos… The part of him meant to house the heart of Etro.

It hurt, more then anything he’d felt before in his life. He dropped down to one knee. Bhunivelze immediately set to attack him, but Snow was in front of him with sentinel and Fang with an attack from above drove him back.

There are bright lights to Noel’s left. Lightning is changing weapons. He loses time after that and isn’t sure of anything that is going on around him.

* * *

Lighting hissed as she moved to change weapons. A tendril of light hit her hard and she hit the wall. There was a crack. At least a few ribs cracked, if not truly broken. She forced herself back into a standing position. Either way, the change had been successful as she now held her god sword. The one Bhunivelze had given her.

She looked to see Fang and Vanille holding each other up. The smaller woman had been hurt in one of Bhuinvelze’s large area attacks. She looked towards Noel, covered in the darkness of chaos with Snow standing before him as a sentinel with mediguard. The twice again l’cie looking worse for wear from all the attacks he’d taken head on. His left arm hanging uselessly at his side.

She started as she felt a wave of healing magic cover the map. She looked to Hope, the part that the creature with his face had not absorbed. The man was pale from continuous high-level magic attacks and looked as he was about to collapse. The healing spell he had cast was stronger then previous ones. Even her ribs didn’t ache anymore.

He kept cast though, almost immediately switching back to offensive spells, he movements getting looser, sloppier. He might have been purely chaos but it was the chaos of a human. A soul that was getting tired. She wanted to tell him to stop, the he didn’t have to do this. But she knew, just like Noel knew. It didn’t really matter anymore.

Noel shot up into a standing position, full of chaos and a look of anger on his face, he lifted his hands and released one of the largest area attacks that Lightning had seen a non-eidolon cast. Chaos, almost as thick and noxious as what she had encountered spewed from the guardian’s hands.

Like a tsunami it rose and then washed across the ground. It had no affect on her other the others that she could see. It just washing past them and hit the former god with a strength that it seemed he wasn’t expecting. It didn’t stop there, it seemed to coat the room they were fighting in as if it couldn’t escape.

Belatedly, Lightning, and she saw the others as well, realized it wasn’t an attack at all. Noel had pulled as much chaos into himself as he possibly could and released it into the Ark. A place that it was once forbidden to be. He had corrupted Bhunivelze’s safe place. He had weakened flesh both mortal and immortal, the perfect opportunity for the god sword to work.

With a loud cry, Lightning charged forward and brought the sword down. It sunk into a shocked Bhunivelze so easily, even that emotion not shown on his face. She could feel it though, feel it as the sword craved through Hope’s shoulder and into his chest. Cleaved into his heart but going no further.

Another cry was ripped from Lightning’s mouth as hot blood splashed over her hands and arms. Another great spurt hit her as Bhunivleze pushed himself off the sword. The former god might have still be in control but that was still her best friend’s body. The body of the boy that she had wanted to protect all those years ago.

“I-I don’t understand… How is this possible?” He hissed and Lightning sunk down on her knees with him, bitter tears falling down her face.

“The Fal’cie feared humans for a reason… And you didn’t learn their lesson.” She hissed but didn’t reach out to touch the slowly dying body.

Bhunivelze didn’t speak again. The body slowly dissolved into Light.

It was a bitter victory as Lightning stood up. She turned to the others and noticed with a jolting pain that Hope’s chaos form was gone as well. The others had somber, pained looks on their faces but there were no tears. Not yet she knew.

“We have to go.” Noel broke the silence as he brought a hand up and began manipulating the chaos still trapped in the room. “Without his power…his version of the Ark will be destroyed as the real one comes back into this plane of existence.”

“How can you tell?” Snow asked as they moved closer.

“I can feel it… The original Ark… because it used certain types of tech was partially chaos. It has to reintegrate and we aren’t safe here while it does.”

“And how do we get out?” Fang asked as she and Vanille approached.

“Not sure to be honest. But we have to try.” The hunter tried to manipulate the chaos to create a door but nothing happened. He tried again and then huffed in frustration. “This is going to be harder…”

It was as if they had all been yanked. One minute they were standing in the Ark and the next they had been expelled. Lightning recognized the sensation from the first time Bhunivelze had expelled her. But this was different, much more painful. It was as if they had been forced out through a small space and now they were free falling towards the ground.

“This… is not how I thought this would end!” Snow yelled out into the air rushing around them and Lightning agreed silently. They were falling towards Yussan, she could see it, but she could also see something else.

In the city square something was rising, was blooming. A soft gasp, immediately stolen away by the wind left her. It was the great tree Yagsdrasil, blooming with a power so great that it was almost blind. A powerful light that was coming closer to them.

They were caught by the tree, the branches shifting and lowering each of them, more and more until they were put to the ground. At the base was Serah kneeling over someone. Someone who was leaking a lot of blood.

Noel was the first to move, skidding down beside her and lifting Hope into his arms. The fatal wound was still bleeding but sluggishly now and the man, now in his true form was staring into the tree, eyes open, but somehow not dead. His pulse was spotty but not fading. A dull beat.

“…that attack was fatal.” Noel stated quietly as he looked up at Serah. “Is it not over?”

“Bhunvelze is gone.” Serah explained gently and she looked towards the others. “But without his chaos the soul can’t pass. I tried healing spells but they aren’t working.”

“His body is caught.” Lightning stated with a fair amount of pain in her voice as she approached and knelt down beside them. “He can’t die… until his chaos is returned. But, neither will he live.”


	13. Chapter 13

“We… We’re both sorry to put you through this.” Chao!Hope stated as he appeared quietly far away from both groups, with Yeul beside him. “He… I have one last thing to do before it’s over.”

“Isn’t this enough?” Noel asked, choking on his pain, swallowing his rage. “The world is saved isn’t it?”

“Yes and no.” Chaos!Hope stated as he kept his distance and pushed her forward slightly.

“It is my fault.” Stated the voice of Etro though the tiny vessel. “And for that I am sorry. When I created Yeul, my eyes, I didn’t realize the grievous error that I had committed, and now the world has suffered for it. The world was always going to end. You see, it is nothing for Bhunivelze to create world after world. His resentment of all things created by The Creator of All Mywnn knows no end. And by extension that curse was brought upon me. His jealousy.” She paused there as Hope’s body took a great, gasping breath, blood bubbling up past his paled lips. “This was merely one opportunity that he had… That I gave him. But you’ve done it. He is gone for good.”

“Then you can do something! You can fix him!” Lightning all but growled.

“I can’t… Much of Bhunivelze’s power is left in him. It won’t leave until the body is dead and by then it will be too late for anything I could do. I am sorry.” She whispered.

Chaos!Hope squeezed her shoulder and then looked at Noel. “There is one last thing to be done. The great tree Yggdrasil has absorbed most of Bhunivelze’s power and become the new being of light. Gods… They don’t die. They become other things. When Bhunvelze absorbed Hope, he met someone. Someone with the power to restore this world so that we won’t need Fal’cie anymore. She was once called Mwynn but her name is now Terra.”

“The All-Mother?” Yeul turned to look at him.

“Yes… If she becomes one with the world… It will fix what the chaos has broken. The balance is here. But the damage is too great.” Chaos!Hope swallowed hard. “I hope you can forgive us.”

“There… There’s nothing to forgive kid.” Snow stated quietly.

The silence that happened after that reigned for a while and then Noel stood, lifting the body with him. No one said anything, he turned to Chaos!Hope and Yuel. The young man’s face was grim but his eyes were determined.

“I am going to place him in the Tree. It symbolizes the world that he fought for, that we all fought for. It’s… It’s the least we can do.” There was no response to his words for the moment and there was a quiet that settled over them.

Noel walked quietly and purposefully towards the tree. He knelt down and slowly laid Hope against it. He wasn’t sure of what was going to happen, but he was most certainly surprised with the tree as the bark parted. Gingerly, the hunter placed his lover into the hollow that was created. He turned to Chaos!Hope.

“So what now?”

* * *

Hope stared down at his fully restored body. The place that he was in was warm but not familiar. He had touched up against this presence before. He forced open his tired eyes and sat up. Before him was a small light, bright but still so small.

“Terra.” He spoke as he reached his hands out and wrapped his hands around it.

“You’re the one.” The light spoke back quietly. “The one who called to me.”

Hope nodded quietly and leaned forward to examine the light before him. He wasn’t sure that he was the one that had called the mysterious being. But under it’s light, he felt a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. This was what Bhunvelize had been lacking and this was what he had wanted to feel then. 

He made a move to get to the light. His body, even the ethereal form that he was in now, hurt in a way that he was sure came from the torture that Bhunivelze had inflicted on him. They sat there quietly and the silence seemed to stretch on for a eternity.

“I’m dead aren’t I?” He asked quietly as he came to sat before the other as best as he could.

“You should be.” The voice admitted softly. “But without your chaos you cannot pass on. You must be mad whole.”

“I understand.” He started to push himself into a standing position.

He was pushed down by warm power and then he looked up and gasped as it took shape. The shape of his mother. He felt something catch in his throat and he tried to look away, he really did. But it had always been a hope, to see her again.

“It’s okay to think that way.” The voice was a bit softer, more ethereal than his mother ever talked but it felt like her.

“…to come back to this world… I needed help.” She whispered and she reached out and brushed his hand. “And so we became one. You’ve done so much Hope. We are so proud of you.”

“Mom!” And suddenly he was fourteen all over again, at the Hanging Edge. He grasped her tightly and she grasped back just as tightly.

They grasped at each other in long moments, there greater parts separated from them as they held tight. A long silence rested between them and finally they relaxed and pulled apart.

“Dad?” He asked quietly. “He can not be here… He has another purpose.”

Hope nodded weakly. “This means that you can never be reborn doesn’t it?”

She shrugged idly. “And I’m sure you know that neither can you or your friends. Etro chose the nine of you and she will not relinquish you, not when you have done so much good. I wish I could free you… but it is really not in the best interest for the continued good of this world.”

“Nine?” He asked quietly, he was confused. There had only been the six of them and the chaos that had ensued afterwards.

“Nine.” She replied quietly. “There are nine of you that have been touched by the power of the Gods and that power has changed everything about you. And there is a vacuum of power that must be filled.”

“The Fal’cie… We didn’t—”

She smiled gently and touched his face. “I am no more Mywnn then you were Bhunivleze or even a Fal’cie.” She kissed his forehead.

“Then what are we?” He asked as he leaned into her.

“More…” She replied with a shrug. “It is up to you to decide who you are. You don’t have to fight anymore. Just keep balance.”

He wanted to ask what that meant but she was pulling away. He reached for her again and she took his hands but did not embrace him again. She changed her mind and cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

“You will always be my son. And I believe that you will know what’s right. It’s up to you and your friends to decide what to do with the world. Etro will balance the cycle of death and I will maintain the world itself. I need you nine to ensure the cycles of the world. But now you must go. You must be made whole.”

“But—”

“I admit there is still more pain in store for you… I am so sorry.”

Before Hope could speak again the world around him began to blur and the light became too bright to see. He struggled, tried to grasp at her but then pain, seared through him and he choked out a scream. The pain seemed to grow and then gratefully the pain ruptured through him and his mind blissfully shutdown.

* * *

The silence that had stretched between them was almost painful. Noel kept his eyes on Hope, where his body laid inside the tree. He was still bloody and while he wished he could clean the blood and wake him. He knew there was nothing he could do. Instead he gently closed his eyes.

A hand settled on his shoulder and he jerked up to see chaos!Hope standing away from his own body but hand on Noel’s shoulder all the same. The others were gone. He hadn’t even noticed them leave. The chaos being knelt down and looked at himself.

“I love you Noel.” He touched his temple. “Please never think for one moment that we weren’t trying to get back to you. To see you again.”

“I know you were.” The hunter stroked his lovers face. “And I know that what he did to you was bad.”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Chaos Hope replied and he buried his face against the hunter’s back. “I just want to stay with you. That’s all I wanted, was to get back to you and now all I’m doing is hurting you more.”

“I prefer the pain more.” Noel stated quietly. “It means I knew you… It means I loved you.”

Hope’s body jerked in his arms and Noel gasped. Without saying anything, Chaos Hope moved forward and laid his hands onto his real self. The body turned into light itself and when it was over, Hope was whole and the wound, closed.

“Noel.” Hope whispered, his eyes barely open, but lips stretched into a smile.

“I’m right here.” Noel leaned down and pressed his cheek against his partners.

“I love you. Thank you so much… for loving me.” Hope breathed out and Noel choked.

A bitter sob left the dark haired man’s mouth and carefully lowered Hope fully into the hollow in the tree. He watched as the body sunk deeper and watched as a shimmery bubble that moved over sealing him inside. He placed his hand on it and gentle leaned down and closed his eyes.

“Thank you for loving me too.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! The finale! Thanks for reading.

Noel gathered himself and sat beside the great life tree Yggdrasil as he often did. It was a peaceful place to sit and as a guardian of the Grand Shrine it was a lovely place to take his break. He often sat here on his breaks, even when his whole position was technically to protect said tree. It often times wasn’t the most difficult job, he was spiritually connected to the tree, if someone messed with it, he’d know.

As if that wasn’t a weird enough way to spend over 2,000 years, being connected to a tree. Adjusting to the new lives that they lead had been hard though. With no explanation and no real rhyme or reason, time had not been restored to all. Some people aged, grew old and died. But many still didn’t.

Vanille said it was because even though the two worlds had separated again, things were still messed up. People lived longer, aged over longer periods. Even now, it wasn’t unheard of to realize that now people were living hundreds of years. And now, those of them who had been touched by Etro, they hadn’t aged at all. No one found it unusual and they were often called ‘saviors’ or ‘champions’ of God. Both names made Noel uncomfortable to be honest.

And worse were the names that seemed to linger in the quiet that he didn’t want to hear. Hope was a symbol to the people, as much the man as the actual feeling. It was unnerving to hear people call him the Protector of ‘Hope’. He wasn’t nearly a person so intuitive. The only thing that kept him coming back to the tree was that it was Hope’s tomb. He had no belief that the other would wake up. And yet, everyday he had to greet people who someday believed it would happen. Strange pilgrimages were made to the tree, to Hope.

Honestly, anyone who had actually been there when the end of the world had been stopped didn’t have such beliefs. Hope was dead and this was his final resting place. He would guard it until the end of time. He barely cared about the tree even if Yggsdrasil was the life’s blood of this new world.

Or world returned. Whichever it was, wasn’t all that important to him.

* * *

It was the end of his shift and he stood cracking his bones. Maybe a few hundred years ago give or take he would talk to Hope. It had eased a pain he didn’t know that he had but now it didn’t really do much for him. He paused to look at the dreamlike image undenearth the blue and green shell that covered the body beneath and turned to start the trip home. There wasn’t really too much of a need to guard the tree. Anyone with ill intent couldn’t get past Yggsdrasil’s own natural barrier but it felt good to think that Hope wasn’t alone.

At least until Noel had heard the awful sound of cracking glass. He twisted around on a pivot, his sword appearing in his hand. Nothing seemed changed though, as his other sword formed. It was eerily quiet now that the cracking had stopped. In a revolving state of blooming and wilting the tree’s branches swaying in the wind as it’s white petals drifted towards the ground. 

The second crack was much louder, almost deafening but still nothing seemed to be disturbed. With cautious steps, the immortal approached the tree. When he got close enough, he realized what the cracks were. It was the tomb. The blue green glass now sported cracks the length of a man’s hands. Without warning another deceptively loud crack sounded as another crack appeared on the glass.

In theory, Noel knew the Tree would do what it wanted and it was never a set thing that Hope’s tomb would always be there. But after over 2,000 years it didn’t make sense for the land to now reject the unchanging body that had been placed in it. He was about to chalk it to a weird occurrence and put his swords away, when pale hands slammed against the glass.

From the inside.

Nerves shot, Noel shot forward the remaining distance and pulled on a piece of cracked glass. Almost immediately, small trails of blood appeared on the glass both on the inside and outside. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or not, but he had to know. With another one of those wrenching sounds, a piece of glass gave way and he hurled it behind him as he reached hands into the small space and grasped the pale hand within.

A soft wheeze answered him as if lungs were breathing for the first time. It took a few moments before either of them had it in their abilities to remove anymore of the glass. It was slow going, but Noel began to pull more and more of it away. Hope’s feeble movements weren’t really of much help. When enough glass was cleared to lift the upper half of the older man’s body up, Noel stopped his frantic attempts and carefully lifted him up.

“Noel?” Even his voice was that of one who hadn’t spoken in a short eternity. 

“You were dead!” It was all the hunter could say as he stared down into still cloudy green eyes. With a slow shake of his head Hope leaned into him.

“In statsis.” The dry rasp of his voice made the younger man frantically search for his water bottle before he placed it against chapped lips. A few small sips were all that Hope could manage before he weakly pushed it away. “I had… been under the impression that the statsis would be forever.”

“That is the same as dead.” Noel grumbled and Hope laughed quietly. “It is good to talk to you again.”

“I thought you would be upset.” Feeling a bit stronger, Hope pulled himself fully up and with some help got out of the tomb. “I let you think I had died.”

“Apparently you didn’t do it on purpose.” Noel combed through silver hair and cupped his face. “And just wait until Light and the others tear into you. After all, it’s been over 2,000 years.”

Hope didn’t rise up to the teasing instead he looked up at the tree and then down at the soft green grass that they were seated on. He seemed in awe of the world in the same way a small child would be. He turned to Noel with a small smile on his lips and leaned forward, the first kiss they had shared in so long before he pulled back and took his hand gently.

“2,197 years to be exact.It took 13 years squared to mold me into the vessel of a god. And 13 years cubed for the tree to remake all traces of Bhunivelze into me.” He let his smile thin out a little bit. “After all the gods never die… They just become something else.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Noel felt himself become more alert.

“Don’t worry… I’m not about to turn evil on you. All that was once him is now me. He sought to convert my spirit into him and instead the tree helped me to convert him into me. The world can’t be without the power that the gods brought to it.

And by trying to destroy the world to benefit himself, Bhunivelze brought about the new gods. Us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last fic for this fandom. Hope/Noel was a good way for me to get back into writing. And also went with me through some tough times. I started this back in 2015 and finall finished it in 2017. 
> 
> During that time, I think I documented my mom getting sick and eventually passing away as well as a few other bits of personal issues/drama. But I finished it and I will always look fondly on this pairing and fandom for being there with me.
> 
> After this I guess I’ll get my backlog updated. I am what my friends call a fandom fairy. I need to get all my old Star Wars/Kingdom Hearts/House MD/etc up. And then from there it’ll be Star Wars and Overwatch. Feel free to catch up on all that stuff as it comes!
> 
>  
> 
> TLDR: I went through a lot of shit in the process of writing this fic. And a giant thank you to fandom, readers, lurkers, commenters and more for being here in whatever way you could.
> 
> -G

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Any and all posting delays are the fault of Dragon Age Inquistion because I have fallen in love with it.


End file.
